I, Cocubine
by I Am Spock
Summary: An old and dying Nyota tells her children and grandchildren how she became the concubine of Emperor Spock and the painful sacrifices she had to make. A spin off from A Wrinkle in Time. No fluff and Spock isn't innocent here...no one is! Read and Review!
1. Part 1

**An: This story is a 'spin off' from my pervious story, A Wrinkle in Time. For those who have read it, you know it's set in a completely different timeline. So please don't leave comments saying it's not accurate….its a different time line thus essentially different characters. **

**I was inspired to write to this due to my obsession with royal families. **

**Enjoy!**

**I, Concubine**

The shuttle had just arrived carrying with it, the hopes of an entire people. Her parents wait for her at the docking bay and while others were excited about her arrival, mother and father are not.

Since she has left, the family has seen an incredible increase of wealth and power, but also stares and silent humiliation, as the price of their success has been paid for by their daughter's body.

A crowd gathers and all eyes are on the docking bay.

The doors open and she arrives.

Beautiful. Proud. Bold. Daring.

This is how the others see her.

Her parents see nothing more than a beautiful whore. Covered in Vulcan gold and diamonds.

As she moves closer, they are surprised to see how much their daughter has changed.

Vulcan chains accentuate her hips and thighs.

Kissed by the Vulcan sun, her skin has darkened.

Rigorous Vulcan discipline has made her eyes more alert.

Centuries of Vulcan concubinage is reflected in her moment.

Her humanity has been lost and replaced by a distorted soul looking for a way out.

As the woman makes her way to her parents, the crowd is hushed. They want hear what this mysterious woman, who has seize the imagination of her humble world has to say.

She opens her mouth and lowers head.

The Vulcan Prince has trained her well.

"I have returned."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Put me down! I am too old to be carried around anymore!" Nyota grumbles to her servants.

The servants place her on the bed. It is to be her last resting place.

Surrounding the bed are her half-human half -Vulcan offspring and their children. The result of an unnatural union between her and the Emperor.

As she looks at them, she sees her disappointed mother and father, both of whom disowned her after the Vulcan took her.

Still as they stare at her, their faces reveals no emotion. Nyota thinks of her life and of the world, she left behind.

Struggling to sit up in bed, Nyota's servants provide water for her to drink. The old woman takes a slip and gives it back.

One would not know by looking at her now, but the old woman in the bed was at one time the most beautiful female on Vulcan and conqueror of the stoic Emperor's heart.

Now, she was only a dying concubine whose mind was filled with regret, lost hopes and deterred dreams.

Everyone was silent as Nyota opened her mouth to speak.

"When I look at this empire, I think of the world I came from and the world I helped to create. I want to die knowing that I was not forgotten. I want people to know me and know that I was more than just a concubine. I had hopes. I had dreams. I had a future. It was taken and turned into this. And while I am no longer angry or ashamed, I do have regrets."

The youngest of Nyota's grandchildren moved closer to bed.

Nyota asked the servant to place the child next to her and the Vulcan child curled up to his grandmother. Her words had moved him as they always did.

Looking at her children, three in total two boys and one girl, Nyota sighed.

"I am dying. This you all know. I can feel death looming over me, breathing down my neck and waiting patiently until the last breath escapes my lips so he can bring me back to my parents. I must face them again. I must finish what I started so many years ago when I emerged from the shuttle, a new woman; a corrupted one."

Nyota then turned to the window. Raising a wrinkled fingered she smiled lazily.

"I remember when I first arrived to Vulcan. I remember entering the palace from this entrance and looking in this very same direction. Now I will die looking back at the place where it all started."

Her children and grandchild exchange looks. They were not human and so Nyota's words so full of emotion were confusing.

Nyota shook her head.

"No, I need to speak more correctly. It didn't start on Vulcan, but rather on Earth." A tear rolled down her cheeks. "How did I get so far from home?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(80 years ago)

The Vulcan Empire, the largest and most powerful in the galaxy, spread its dominance and influence throughout. Vulcan Kings ruled with an iron fist and those civilizations that did not yield to the Vulcans were taken over by force.

And this was the way it was.

Earth was no different.

It was invaded back in 2050, by Emperor Solkar who wanted to create an intergalactic 'highway' that would connect the Milky Way to the near by galaxy of Orion.

Humans at this time virtually had no idea that they weren't along in the universe, until Solkar and his armada attacked.

In just one night, Earth defenses were over run and the most beautiful human cities were destroyed.

Humanity was enslaved and this united humans in ways never seen before.

Petty differences such as race, religion, and nation were set aside for the sake of the common goal, to take back Earth from the Vulcans.

War waged for years as humans decided that they would rather die than to be enslaved.

However, Vulcan proved to be too powerful and there was nothing that anyone could do.

The Vulcans who colonized Earth kept their distance from humans who they used either as their servants or as their intellectual pets.

Despite this however, several noble houses emerged among certain human families. Families who proved their loyalty to the Vulcan elite and the Emperor use this noble houses as middle ground to control the humans.

I was born into this world, so full of chaos and despair.

My family was not from any of the noble houses, although my father was a high-ranking servant in the House of Ndogo.

It had been his hope that Antar's son Jabari would make me his wife. Thus, elevating our family's status and giving my father great pride.

I was the only child.

The day that my life changed forever was the night Jabari talked with my father and agreed to take me on as his wife. Upon hearing the news, my father was excited and couldn't believe how his fortunes had changed. Although Jabari had seven wives, each one were provided for and their families wealth increase as a result. Polygamy was still widely practice in Africa and was socially accepted.

It would seem as though my dreams of becoming a communications officer at Starfleet would stay a dream.

_Starfleet._ I can laugh at it now. Just a puppet organization for the Vulcans. Another way for them to control their empire. Though at the time I wanted to join, but when Jabari made his intentions known, I knew I would not get that chance.

I did love Jabari ever since I was a child despite the fact that the man was twenty years older than myself and was controlling.

Nevertheless, as a good African girl, I humbled myself to the wishes of my family and accepted.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Vulcan)

"Your majesty, I understand that you are taking a trip to Earth to view your family's holdings." Stonn lowered his head at the presence of the young prince.

Prince Spock stood above Stonn. His appearance was heavenly, dark looks made him exotic even by Vulcan standards and his presence was commanding, much like his father.

Still, he was agitated though as Vulcan he could not show these feelings.

"My father is sending me to Earth as a way to teach me about diplomacy and how to interact with humans." Servants attended to the prince.

"Your father is sending you to visit Antar who is leader of the House of Ndogo. He is the overseer of your family's holdings in the eastern part of the African continent." Stonn read from the order decree from Emperor Sarek, Prince Spock's father.

"Why allow humans to oversee our property? I thought the entire planet was ours?"

"In theory, it is, but your grandfather thought it would be best to establish noble houses among the humans. It allows them to think they have power; it keeps them content and allows us to do our job of ruling them easier. Humans are strange in that they want power no matter if it's real or not."

"Humans are illogical."

Stonn nodded his head. "Yes, indeed."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The woman lowered head and waited for her parents to answer her.

Both mother and father exchanged looks of disgust.

How could she have done this?

"It has been a long time since I've seen you. I miss you both." The woman raised her head and saw her father's face.

"Why did you come back, Nyota?" He asked. His voice was full of anger, but at the same time sadness.

"The Emperor has sent me to supervise the project studying the effects of the Red Matter at Starfleet. Since, I am going to be on Earth for a while; I decided to see you before going to San Francisco." Nyota's voice was full of hope and she wanted so desperately to reach out and hug her father.

But as the concubine of the prince, she could not let any man touch her.

Not even her father.

"Let us go home to have some privacy." Nyota's mother Ainra suggested.

"Yes, away from all these stares." Her father agreed.

Upon taking Nyota as his concubine, Prince Spock gave her parents control of the House of Ndogo and reestablished it as the House of Uhura.

The servants ushered both Nyota and her parents into a small shuttle that would take them straight to their mansion, where her brother Nassir awaited her.

"I was made aware that you given birth to a son." Nyota was desperately trying to make conversation with her parents who made it clear they weren't in the mood for formalities. However, Nyota's position as concubine meant that she outranked them and her parents would have to submit to her will.

"Yes, your little brother is about five years old. I had to have a son so that your father could have a successor to the House of Uhura. Women can't inherit." Ainra didn't want to look at her daughter in the face the humiliation was too much.

"What is his name?" Nyota smiled. She always wanted a little brother.

"Your father has named him Nassir."

Nyota was dumbfounded. How was she going to get her parents to talk to her and get them to understand the truth? How could they accept the Prince's wealth and gifts and hate her at the same time?

Were they that ashamed of her?

"When will Prince Spock be crowned Emperor over us?" Her father asked harshly.

Nyota moaned.

"_Bada_," she said softly, "Emperor Sarek hasn't made his decision; remember there are two princes, Spock and his older half-brother Spock."

"Armand, please don't." Ainra said sternly. "For now let's enjoy our daughter's visit."

Armand grunted and turned away. Nyota was heartbroken; her father truly did not love her anymore.

When they arrived at the estate, Nyota's eyes widen, it was so beautiful.

In true African fashion, animals such as chimpanzees, giraffes, and peacocks walked about in the front of the estate. It looked like a zoo, with lions in cages and other animals freely roaming in the grassy area near the mansion.

"I love it mother." Nyota attempted to muster up a smile. "I am sure Nassir has a great time here."

"He does."

"We had to change some things since Prince Spock evicted the House of Ndogo. That family had no taste when it came to extravagance." Armand with his husky voice joked cruelly.

The House of Ndogo made Nyota think of Jabari, she hadn't heard about what happen to him and his family after she left.

But from the silence of her parents, it couldn't have been good.

"Whatever happen to Jabari?" Nyota found herself whispering, for some reason she thought that mentioning Jabari would be taboo.

Ainra and Armand exchanged looks. In fact, even the servants who heard her ask the question appeared uneasy.

"After your beloved Prince Spock made a fool out of him in front of the other noble houses by attacking him and then claiming you, Jabari committed suicide." Armand snapped.

Nyota's heart skipped a beat. Jabari, a man with such pride, wealth, and a love for life would commit suicide. It was a painful thought.

The servants opened the doors to the shuttle and the family walked up to entrance of the estate.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nyota coughed. The sickness was making it harder for her to breathe let along talk. The small grandchild sitting in her bed went to sleep, but the rest of her family listened now more intensely than before. No one had ever heard the story behind Nyota and Spock's union. Spock surely didn't speak of it and to hear Nyota speak so negatively was interesting to say the least.

A tear streamed from Nyota's eye.

"Jabari, I killed you! I didn't know how that night would affect both you and me." Nyota coughed again and her servants poured a cup of water and presented it to her. Nyota moved the cup away.

"No, I don't want any." She mumbled.

T'Rina, Nyota's daughter took the cup, "Mother, it is only logical that you drink this."

"Logic be damned! Damned it! May it and the Vulcan that invented it burn in hell!" Nyota spat and the small child stirred.

T'Rina and her brothers, Syon and Tarek although stoic in their appearance, exchanged worried expressions.

"Let me have my child." T'Rina reached and picked up the sleeping Vulcan child away from its grandmother.

"Don't leave! I am not finish telling my story!" Nyota demanded.

"I must return home soon mother, my husband is waiting for me." T'Rina pleaded. She was married to Soran, a Vulcan from a prominent noble family and needed to see him.

"I am your mother and I want you to stay. Who knows how long I got." Nyota coughed again, this time more painfully, "This disease is eating me alive. What's your problem? I'll be dead soon enough."

Syon, the oldest leaned in next to his mother.

"Proceed, we will say." He whispered gently and gave his siblings a harsh look.

Nyota smiled.

"You know me too well Syon."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emperor Sarek the father of Prince Spock was a walking contradiction.

He spoke of peace, but use violence to achieve it.

He spoke of spreading the wealth, but on Earth, only a few had it.

And he spoke of love, but secretly did not love his queen, T'Rea.

What my parents didn't understand was that the Vulcan royal family was a house divided. Sure, it appeared stable on the outside, but it was crumbling on the inside. And it was all Sarek's fault.

Most humans didn't know that Sarek had a fondness for human women and his secret harem was filled with them. They also didn't know that Prince Spock, Vulcan's golden boy was half-human. It was a secret that many would kill to have, a member of the royal family in whose veins flowed both human and Vulcan blood. It was a disgrace to everything Vulcans stood for. Purity. Strength. And logic.

While, now my children are not subject to such prejudice, eighty years ago being of mixed heritage could spell your doom on Vulcan.

But Sarek could not help himself. He was in 'love' with Amanda, Prince Spock's mother.

She was beautiful and was from a merchant family whose dealings with the Vulcans brought them in close contact with the Emperor. It was rumored that with one look, Sarek demanded that he have her and took the young human girl away from her family.

The time Sarek spent with Amanda caused considerable controversy and T'Rea became jealous.

T'Rea was the mother of the heir-apparent at the time, Prince Sybok.

At first, there was nothing to fear from Amanda's presence, Sybok would inherited the throne and it was believe that Sarek would get rid of Amanda once he grew tried of her, but things didn't go as planned.

Amanda became pregnant.

Sarek was worried that if the noble families found out they would use it against him and so he had Amanda give birth to Spock in secret and away from T'Rea.

When T'Rea found out about the birth of the prince, she was worried that Spock would rival Sybok's claim to the throne. However, Sarek at the time had no plans for Spock inheriting the throne, and instead planned to groom the child to take his place among the nobles. Despite this, T'Rea's jealously got the best of her and she secretly had Amanda poisoned.

Amanda's death sent Sarek into a psychotic rage and he had T'Rea executed. Sarek would regret his actions as T'Rea's father and his powerful noble family declared war against Sarek.

This civil war unknown to those off Vulcan lasted for five years.

It finally ended when Sarek captured Turan, T'Rea's father and the rest of her family and had them all executed for treason.

Such an action considered harsh among Vulcans, was justified by Sarek and his supporters as something that needed to be done.

After that Sybok who was ten years old and whose father felt he was undeserving of the throne was exiled with the surviving members of his mother's family.

As for Spock, Sarek needed an heir and doctored the records to show that T'Rea was the actual mother of Spock. Anyone that knew the truth was sworn to silence or else face a certain and brutal death. Sarek did this for multiple reasons:

He wanted his dynasty to continue unchallenged.

He couldn't allow anyone to know the truth behind Spock's origins, as they wouldn't have accepted a Vulcan/human hybrid to sit on the throne.

Last but not least, because he didn't want to have another bloody civil war.

Therefore, with that, Sarek kept the secret of Spock's ancestry deep within him and the young prince never knew his mother or his half brother that grew up in exile hating him.

A secret that would have devastating consequences.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three days had passed since Spock talked with Stonn and now he was on Earth. The journey had exhausted him and he wasn't in the mood for formalities.

His personal ship docked at the bay near the House of Ndogo and Antar and his son Jabari awaited him.

"I heard that Prince Spock is easier to talk to than his father. Perhaps he will listen to what we have to say about the expanding our territory." Jabari whispered in his father's ear.

Antar nodded his head. He could see the young prince emerging from the ship.

"Let's us hope so. I can't stand these Vulcans. They say one thing and mean another. We can't trust anything that comes from their lips." Antar whispered. "I am sick of having to pretend to be humble and adore them. They have enslaved the human race!"

Jabari wanted to say something, but Prince Spock was too close to them.

The Prince stood about a foot taller than both men and Antar and his son bowed before him.

"Greetings, your majesty. I am please to see you. We have heard a great deal about you." Antar reached and kissed the prince's robes.

"My father, the Emperor has sent me to inspect his holdings and to talk to you about possibly expanding your territory. You are aware that such a thing will have to be discussed among all the noble houses correct?" Prince Spock asked and noticed a small young woman coming from behind the doorway.

She was dressed elegantly. Wearing a head wrap and a colorful dress that showed how beautiful she was.

Spock's attention stayed on this woman for so long that Antar had to tap him on the shoulder.

"Oh, I see you are looking at Nyota. She is my son's future wife." Antar pointed to Nyota. "Come here child and let him see you."

Nyota walked up slowly and bowed her head. "Greetings, your majesty."

"Greetings, Nyota." He said and Nyota for a brief second thought she heard a more seductive sound coming from the prince's mouth.

She thought nothing of it.

"Let my servants show you to your quarters." Antar motioned to his servants who took Spock's belongings and the crowd headed towards the estate.

Prince Spock who walked ahead of Nyota tilted his head only briefly to catch a glimpse of the beautiful African woman who followed behind him.

Nyota did not notice it, but Jabari surely did.

An: I hope you all like. I was going to make this a one shot, but realize I wouldn't be able to do it justice. I need to go deeper and I think two more chapters might do the trick. Got to remember Nyota is dying as she is telling this story so it can't be long. And PLEASE if you like this story please leave a review or put it on your favorite story list. I want to get many reviews.


	2. Part 2

**An: I hope you like the direction of this story. Yes, Spock isn't innocent here and there is going to be some serious evil shit that going to happen. **

**Just to clear up some confusion, there are several versions happening at one time. The first is a younger Nyota visiting her parents for the last time, the second is Nyota giving a brief overview of Vulcan and her first meeting with Spock, an elderly Nyota talking to her grandchildren and lastly, a continuation of Nyota meeting Spock for the first time. Nyota's parents are long dead as these are flashbacks; she states this in the first chapter that will 'see them again.' This is the order of things and shouldn't be hard to follow. **

**I, Concubine**

Nyota loved being at home with her parents, even if they were giving her the cold shoulder. They had to put aside their differences when Nassir being only five years old ran towards his mother.

"_Masa_!" Nassir jumped wildly into his mother's arms.

Ainra buried her face in Nassir's tummy.

Nyota couldn't believe she had a baby brother who was just as handsome as his father was.

Nassir stared at Nyota and asked his mother, "Who is the pretty lady?"

"That pretty lady is your sister, Nyota."

"Hello, Nassir it's nice to finally meet you." Nyota called to her servants who presented Nassir with several presents.

Nassir smiled and reached over to hug his sister. "Are they all for me?"

Nyota laughed softly, "Of course!"

The young boy jumped from his mother's arms and opened his presents. Armand and Ainra smiled at their son who was so content in his little world.

"He seems so happy. I am proud that he will get a chance to rule over a noble house someday." Nyota said joyfully and her father grunted with apprehension.

"That child will bear the same shame and embarrassment that I face when ever I am with the other noble houses." Armand walked away and Nyota burst into tears.

Nassir looked at his sister with a child-like curiosity. He had never seen an adult cry before.

"Take Nassir to his room, I must talk with Nyota." Ainra spoke sternly to the servants who picked up the child and took him away.

"Why does he hate me?" Nyota asked hysterically. "I came here to make amends and to tell him the truth."

Ainra stared at her daughter with pity, "Your father has been under a lot of stress since becoming the head of the house. He knows the other nobles are talking about him and our family."

"But the noble houses only got their power by working with the Vulcans. How are we so different?"

"Because the other noble houses had to pay for it with blood, sweat and tears and we got ours through sexual advancement." Ainra's words cut deeply into Nyota and she knew her mother wasn't on her side.

"I came to tell you want happen and so that we can be a family again." Nyota wiped her tears.

"We haven't been that for a long time."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mother, you are falling asleep? Perhaps we can finish this latter." Syon held his weak and fragile mother in his arms. The same arms that carried him around the palace and threw him over her shoulders when he was a child.

Nyota opened her eyes. Her children and grandchildren still stood around her bed ready to listen to what else she had to say.

"Like I said Syon, I must finish this." Nyota's bony hand touched Syon and through the empathic link, she could feel Syon's sadness about her impending death.

Syon was so much like his father that at times Nyota couldn't stand it. He was a hard worker and lived by a strict Vulcan code and it pained her that he would not inherit the throne. Instead, Sinok, Spock's son with his wife T'Pring would succeed. Nyota often wondered what was the point of having children with Spock. For surely none could inherit the throne. It had been her hope that perhaps if her offspring had a chance at the throne that her family status will be elevated even more, but in the end, even Spock had to submit to the will of his people and take a Vulcan wife.

Still, her children's high status allowed them to make something of themselves in Vulcan society. Syon was married to T'ula, a beautiful Vulcan from a military family and had seven children, and Tarek was a Vulcan military general with three children with T'wlya, a Vulcan priestess.

When she looked at her alien offspring, there were times in which Nyota wished she had at least one human child. Someone she could relate to her in this strange world, a child whose blood was as red as hers.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Prince Spock arrived on Earth, I began to notice how I was being treated by Jabari. He kept me as far away from the prince as he could with the hope that I would soon forget about him and leave well enough alone.

How wrong he was.

I found the prince exotic and exciting and although he displayed no emotion, I could sense he was interested in me.

My crush on the prince was innocent and child like as I was only sixteen years old.

I didn't realize that Spock had taken my advances seriously.

"Nyota, I want you to spend time with the other wives and learn the arts of indigo dyeing. You will need this skill as my wife." Jabari came into my room and informed me of my pre-wifely duties.

I was upset. I wanted to see the prince. "Why do I need to know how to indigo dye?"

"It is apart of traditional Bantu peoples, and a good wife knows how to do this for her husband. We mustn't let the Vulcans eradicate all of our traditions." Jabari's true colors were emerging he didn't want Spock anywhere near me.

"Why are you so worried about the Prince?" I asked innocently.

Jabari's face darkened, "I will not allow this prince to turn you into a whore!" He got up and stormed out of the room and I was left to wonder what he meant.

I was soon going to find out.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We want to expand our territory and which would mean that we will be able to increase your family's holdings here. Jabari explained to Prince Spock over dinner, a vegan dinner that everyone detested expect for the Prince.

At the dinner table, were Antar, Jabari, and Armand who was invited to join due to his loyal service to the House of Ndogo.

Prince Spock ignored Jabari's words and swallowed the fruit salad. It wasn't his plan to come to Earth and discuss with humans about land holdings.

His mind was fixated on Nyota.

It had been two days since his arrival and he did everything is his power to have 'accidental' meetings with the young woman. Nyota was young, impulsive, and full of energy, not at all like Vulcan women and yet he found himself attracted to her.

An illogical feeling, but a feeling nonetheless.

"The newly acquired lands would allow us to set up labs that will be apart of Starfleet's Science division." Jabari didn't like being ignored and hated how rude Vulcans could be at times.

Prince Spock looked up from his meal.

"Sure, it will give you an opportunity for you to help Starfleet conduct research on the Empire's behalf; however, it will also give you an unfair advantage over the other noble houses. In order for things to work, everyone must be on the same and balance level. I can't run the risk of upsetting any of the noble houses." Prince Spock took a bite out of the cassava.

Jabari gave his father an irritated stare.

Antar needed to diffuse the situation.

"Prince Spock, please understand what my son is saying, having these lands would be of great importance to both us and to you." Antar noticed Nyota coming into the dinning room wearing a long leopard skin dress.

Jabari saw this and wanted to berate his young fiancé for disobeying his order.

Prince Spock on the other hand stared in curiosity at this young woman and could feel himself becoming so aroused.

How could it be that he found human women attractive? Surely, his father didn't, but then again there were rumors.

"Nyota…what are you doing here?" Jabari was cut off by the prince.

"Still, I can't make a decision without having members of the noble house agreeing with it. In a few days, all the leaders of the noble houses will arrive here and you can make your claim then." Spock finished off the cassava. "This cassava is exceptional, may I inquire as to who prepared it?"

Jabari pointed to Nyota. "My fiancé cook the cassava. My other wives are teaching her how to cook and I though perhaps she could make your meals as she is an expert with vegan meals."

Prince Spock's eyes stared at Nyota's body with an intense hunger and he wasn't sure what was causing it. Slowly, this woman was undoing his Vulcan discipline; it was a spell and it was unhinging the Vulcan barbarism that hid so deeply within him.

He had a secret.

"This cassava is native to east Africa, correct?" Prince Spock asked Nyota. He noticed the jealous expressions Jabari gave him.

Nyota lowered her head.

"Yes, your majesty. Cassava is an important staple in many African cuisines. I am please you enjoyed it."

Nyota knew what she was doing, despite being so young and she knew Spock's attention would be focus on her if she wore a revealing dress. She was a child trying to seduce a grown man, albeit an alien, a man nonetheless.

"Nyota, I would very much like it if you give me a tour of this estate." Spock said without hesitation. Inside his mind was screaming to stop acting on this strange and foreign impulse, but he couldn't.

Jabari panicked he wasn't going to let Spock have her.

"Your majesty, Nyota isn't a member of the House of Ndogo just yet. Please allow one of my other wives give you a more in-depth tour of the estate."

Prince Spock turned to face Jabari.

"I am sure this young woman knows enough about her own home that she can give me a tour. And as for not being apart of the noble house, what does that have to do with anything?" Prince Spock's logic veiled his hidden dislike for Jabari who made every effort to keep Nyota away from him.

Jabari and his father lowered his head. "Of course your majesty. Nyota, please dress appropriately and give the prince a tour of our home."

Nyota smiled like the teenage girl she was.

"I am going to busy later with processing reports and talking with my father. I would very much like a tour right now, if that isn't a problem Nyota?" The Vulcan prince lips curved upwards only so slightly and Nyota grinned teasingly.

"I would be more than happy to. Let us go to the botanical gardens."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nyota and her parents sat at the long table in the dinning room. The same dinning room she came in wearing a leopard skin dress that captured the prince's attention.

The servants poured the wine and served the food.

"I haven't had meat in such a long time. Vulcans are so strict when it comes to their eating habits." Nyota was so primed and proper at the table; she folded her napkin and placed it in her lap.

"I am not fond of the Vulcan diet. You would think that an emotionless group of overgrown elves would eat meat, considering all the bloodshed they've caused." Armand took a bite of his beef.

Nyota rolled her eyes.

"Vulcans do have emotions; it's just that they choose not to show them. Their emotions run deeper than ours." Nyota explained what Prince Spock had told her.

"Those evil elves have no soul and therefore no emotions!" Armand spat.

"Bada, please try to understand that Vulcan culture is different from ours. I know…" Nyota was cut off.

"How dare you sit at my table and try to explain the ways of those evil bastards to me! In case, you forgotten when Emperor Solkar invaded Earth nearly half of my clan was killed fighting for our freedom. Don't you remember or are you too busy being fucked by the prince!" Armand bellowed and Nyota was stunned.

How could he think that of her?

"Armand clam down! You speak so loudly, Nassir might hear you." Ainra attempted to soften her husband's rage.

"Let him hear! Let him know the truth! That the noble houses are just a front for the Vulcans to keep us humans pacified and things like that Starfleet are guard dogs for the emperor."

"If I had married Jabari you would have gotten this wealth and power the same way. So why are you so upset?"

"Because the Vulcans killed my family and their would have been some honor in you marrying Jabari. He hated the Vulcans as much as I do and his clan originated from the same ancestral village as mine. By marrying him it would have linked our clans forever." Armand growled and he found himself wanting to kill his own daughter. "The other noble houses laugh at us! They say how could a humble servant gain so much power and why? Oh, because his daughter is up in bed with the prince!"

Armand wiped his mouth and took a drink of his wine.

Ainra kept her head lowered.

"Father, you don't know everything." Nyota could only manage to get the words out of her mouth by gripping her hands.

"Oh I don't huh? Let me tell you what I know. I know that these evil green blooded elves invaded Earth and killed many of our people!"

"_Bada_," Nyota whispered.

"You come here with your head held high like you own the fucking world. I guess your own people weren't good enough, Jabari wasn't good enough, and none of us are good enough!" Armand slammed his fist onto the table. His voice was so loud that it carried throughout the mansion and servants left and right came to see what was wrong.

Nyota's Vulcan servants stood apart from the human servants.

So stoic and so logical.

Nyota started crying again and Ainra wanted to embrace her daughter, but she couldn't, Armand wouldn't allow it.

"Why don't you just come back to Earth and live here?" Ainra reasoned.

"Who would marry such a woman now?" Armand snapped.

Nyota knew her mother would say that and wanted to avoid the discussion. However, a Vulcan servant approached the table.

"My lady, Syon will be here shortly." The servant said with a monotone voice. Armand was disgusted.

"Who is Syon?" He asked and the servant walked back to join the other Vulcan servants.

Nyota wiped her tears. Syon was the reason she couldn't come back to Earth.

"Syon is my son." She said plainly.

If Armand's mouth weren't, attached to his jaw it would have fallen off.

If Ainra's eyes weren't in her skull, they would have popped out.

"Are you telling me that I have a half-Vulcan grandchild?" Armand stammered.

"You tainted our bloodline with a Vulcan?" Ainra asked rhetorically.

"I wanted you to meet him….I" Nyota was cut off again, something that was getting on her nerves.

"How old is he? What does he look like?" Her parents asked in unison.

Nyota wiped her upper lip. Her son's age would reveal what happen between her and Prince Spock.

"He is six years old."

Both of parents looked at each other in confusion. How could Syon be six years old? Their daughter left Earth exactly six years ago.

"Syon will be here shortly and I want him to meet his uncle Nassir and his grandparents."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mother, T'Pring wants me to give you this." T'Rina placed in front of Nyota a special blend of herbal tea made especially for her by T'Pring.

It was a nice gesture, but Nyota wanted none of it.

"Sure, now that I am dying and my children aren't a threat to hers she presents a gift. I can't drink it anyways. Vulcan tea was always too much for me." Nyota adjusted herself in the bed and patted her hair, which was sticking up.

Syon remembered the day he met his human grandparents for the first and last time.

"I remember that day mother. I remember it well." Syon sat next to his mother on the bed. He was Nyota's favorite child and so the two of them had the closest relationship.

T'Rina, Tarek, and their children either stood or sat around the bed.

"I was hoping you didn't. I hope you pushed the memory out of your mind."

"Vulcan children do not forget mother." Syon spoke so logical like his father.

"It was the worst day of my life and I never talked about it to anyone. Who would listen to me here? Who would provide a shoulder for me to cry on here? Vulcans don't care. To them I am illogical and too emotional."

Syon raised an eyebrow, as did his siblings.

"Mother, from what it sounds like you were attempting to seduce our father and get him to notice you. You mention several times you were attracted to him and wore revealing clothes to heighten his arousal." Tarek concluded.

"Perhaps you should be more clear, mother. I am not seeing what our father did that was so wrong." T'Rina added.

Syon gave his younger siblings a harsh albeit Vulcan glare.

"Let our mother finish." He said tartly.

"Thank you Syon. I am not saying that your father is necessarily a bad person, but he is complicated. Life isn't always black and white, the shades of gray in between is what makes the difference. You have known only the black/white and now before I die, I am going to give you the gray area." Nyota cleared her swollen throat. "Pass me that tea."

Slipping the tea eased the pain and Nyota continued her story.

"Like I said, your father is complicated."

An: Like it so far? I have it rated M for a reason so no worries there will be an intense sex scene. In addition, I am using some Swahili words so, Bantu are an ethnic group in East African, Bada means father and Masa (I think) means mother, just to throw some culture in it. Could you imagine your mother or grandmother telling you this kind of story? Read and Review. I love reviews!


	3. Part 3

**An: Thanks for all the reviews! Oh yeah, I don't own. **

**I, Concubine**

I walked with Prince Spock in the botanical gardens on the estate, but noticed the prince wasn't paying any attention to them. Instead, his eyes seem to follow my every movement.

"African violets, my mother loves to adorn her hair with them." I pointed the bush, "Do Vulcan have any native flowers?"

"We have a few."

"Oh, that's sad. I love flowers and think no home should be without them."

"Your sadness about a lack of flowers is illogical."

"Illogical?"

"Yes, flowers don't enhance the quality of the home. At least, not on Vulcan."

Prince Spock stood over me like a tall tree and his appearance was stoic, but attractive. I was speechless and wanted to see how far I could go with this flirtation of mine. However, Prince Spock's emotions were so veiled and his attitude towards me so plain, I wasn't even sure if he actually liked me.

We walked over to a tall mango tree and sat down. It was a nice day out and I wanted to hear more about his home world. At sixteen, I didn't concern myself with the fact that so many humans hated Vulcans and that technically the human race were enslaved to them. I just found the prince to be attractive.

"What are your parents like?" I asked.

Prince Spock raised an eyebrow and his lips quivered.

"No one has ever asked me that before."

"Everyone has parents. Mine are stern, but loving."

"My father is the Emperor and my mother was the queen."

I noticed his use of the word 'was'. What did he mean?

"Your mother isn't the queen anymore?"

"No, my mother name was T'Rea and she is dead. I do have an older brother, but he lives outside the palace with my mother's family."

"What happen to the queen?"

The prince appeared to be uncomfortable answering my question and I knew I touched upon a sensitive topic.

He didn't answer.

"I am sorry! I shouldn't have said anything. It wasn't my place." I gasped and covered my mouth.

He stared at me and I felt he was trying to communicate with me without using words.

I could sense he had a secret that not even he was aware of.

"Nyota, what does your name mean?"

"It means star in Swahili."

"Star…" He said almost lazily and I was taken aback by the sound of his voice.

"Your majesty?"

He leaned in closer to me and whispered so low I had trouble hearing him.

"On Vulcan, one could see the stars especially if they are away from the cities. Have you ever seen the stars up close?"

My heart was beating and fear overcame me. Was I really flirting with a member of one of the hated species in the galaxy?

Before I could answer, my mother interrupted us, "Nyota, come here! Jabari wants to talk to you!"

Both the Vulcan and I stood up. If he was embarrassed, he did not show it. Instead, he walked pass my mother as if she didn't exist and went back to his quarters.

I stood there before my mother.

"Nyota, what in god's name are you doing?"

I had no answers.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I am telling you father, the Prince has it out for Nyota." Jabari paced himself in his office. He was deeply upset.

"I see it too. I saw the way he looked at her the first day they met and then at the dinner table. What does he want with her?" Antar sat in his large wooden chair; he was nearing seventy-five and was too old to play politics anymore.

"He wants my daughter to be his whore. I won't allow that!" Armand snapped. "I mean he could have any woman he wants and yet he comes here and tries to woo my daughter?"

"Nyota is returning his affections." Ainra interrupted. "I am sorry to intrude, but I just caught the two of them outside under a mango tree. If I hadn't arrive who knows what might have happen?"

Everyone was worried. This could be really bad.

"Where is the prince now?" Antar asked.

"In hell hopefully." Armand snorted.

"He is in his quarters and Nyota is in her room. I have her doors guarded." Ainra assured the men in the room.

Antar folded his arms, "Jabari, you are going to make it clear to Nyota her place. But this situation could get really bad if we don't do anything about it now."

"My father is right. The prince could have taken Nyota any time he wishes but hasn't due to some unknown Vulcan etiquette rule. He is the son of the Emperor for crying out loud, he doesn't have to get our permission to pursue Nyota!" Jabari was exasperated.

"This means he could rape my daughter or even kill her and there would be nothing we can do about it." Armand lowered his head to the reality of the truth.

"Nyota, is being a young girl, she has never seen a Vulcan before and is fascinated by them." Ainra defended her daughter.

"I don't care about his fascination with these emotionless elves! We deal with the Vulcans because we have no other choice! Keep the prince away from Nyota at all costs!" Jabari snapped.

"Even if I have to beat Nyota daily she will stay away from Spock. I will show her the true nature of the Vulcan!" Armand stormed out of the room.

"Where is he going?" Antar rhetorically asked.

"To speak with his daughter." Ainra answered.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"My father kicked in the door to my room and came in like a hurricane." Nyota's voice was cracking.

Syon ordered the servants to prepare more tea.

"What did he do to you?" Syon asked.

Nyota smiled.

"He threatened to choke the life out of me if I came near your father again. When I refused, he took me to the database and showed me the complete history of the Vulcan occupation of the Earth. The things I saw soured me to the Vulcans. My father pleaded with me and told me how much Jabari loved me. He made such a big issue about keeping the lines pure and free from alien contamination. But I was just a kid and didn't understand what he meant."

"So you kept away from father?"

"Yes, I did. My father was a hurt man, the Vulcans killed so many of his clan, and his words managed to reach me when he told me the story of my great uncle."

"Uncle?"

"Yes, my great uncle Nassir who my brother was name after. My great uncle Nassir was killed brutally by Emperor Solkar's men while trying to defend his home. There were such sadness in his voice and I slowly felt a great hatred for the prince."

"Your father poisoned you against the Vulcans."

"It wasn't hard to do. The Vulcan empire has a violent history with the people of the Earth and terrible things were done in the name of Vulcan supremacy." Nyota coughed and closed her eyes. The urge to sleep was overwhelming, but her time was short and she needed to tell the story.

She continued.

"Two days had passed since I've seen the prince. I feared him and did everything I could to avoid him."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour passed since Nyota had dinner with her parents and she decided to spend time with younger brother.

Nassir made her forget her troubles.

He was too young to see his sister's faults.

"I got you!" Nyota picked up the child and kissed him on cheeks.

"Cooties! Yuck!" Nassir wiped the kiss from his cheeks.

"Someday you won't mind a girl giving you a kiss." Nyota laughed and threw stuff bear at her brother.

"Yeah, but not from my sister!" Nassir dodged the toy and ran to his train set.

Nyota loved her brother, a child so full of emotion and wished Syon was the same way.

Syon, like all Vulcan children were in training to keep their 'illogical' emotions suppressed and hidden.

"You know Nassir I have a son around your age."

"I have a nephew?" Nassir said excitedly.

"Yes, you surely do. His name is Syon."

Nyota wasn't sure if she should tell her brother that her son was half-Vulcan. Although he was only a child, he grew up around her father who hated all Vulcans.

"I want to see him."

"He is on his way."

Ainra and Armand weren't looking forward to seeing their grandchild at their estate. It was embarrassing enough Nyota was here and if the nobles discovered she had a son with the prince it would greatly upset them. The balance between the royal families would be upset, as they would think it was all Armand's doing.

Still, as the servants prepared for the arrival of the young prince they realize it was nothing they could do.

Nyota took Nassir by the hand and stood by the entrance where her son would be arriving. The small shuttle docked and the doors opened. Servants prepared themselves to submit to the will of their young Vulcan master.

Syon emerged from the shuttle and without hesitation walked towards his mother.

He was the same height as his uncle Nassir whom screamed at the sight of his nephew.

"Mother, it's a monster!" Nassir broke free of Nyota's grip and ran into the safety of his mother's arms.

Syon who had never seen a human child was also concern. However, being Vulcan he did not display his distress so openly.

"Mother, it appears that this human child is afraid of me. I have never even seen a human child before, so why is it in so much distress?"

Nyota reached down to hug her son, but Syon did not respond. Armand noticed this and commented.

"Even as children those heartless elves have no love. He won't even embrace his own mother!"

Syon turned to him.

"You must be my grandfather, Armand," Syon extended his hand towards his grandfather who balked at the idea of having to touch a Vulcan.

When Syon noticed Armand's hesitation he said, "I thought it was customary on Earth to shake hands during a greeting. Am I correct mother?"

Nyota was heartbroken. Her father's prejudice had no bounds.

She didn't know what to do.

"Syon, why don't you to your quarters and I will come to your room later."

"But mother I am not sleepy and I would rather be with you. Father has told me about the botanical gardens here."

Ainra walked over to Syon with Nassir in her arms.

"Syon, go with Nassir to his room and play. Nassir has many toys and would love to play with you."

Nassir squirmed. "You won't hurt me will you?"

Syon shook his head. "I don't have a reason to inflict bodily harm, Nassir. You are family."

Armand was disgusted. If his ancestors could see the abomination before him now they would twist and turn in their graves.

Nassir got down from his mother's arms and the two boys went to Nassir's room. When they were out of sight, Nyota berated her father.

"How dare you treat my son that way? He hasn't done anything to you! Syon is only a child!"

"Who will grow up and become our enemy!"

"Syon is Prince Spock's son and he will have your head if he saw what you did."

"He already has my daughter so what more can he do to me?"

Nyota couldn't believe her ears, "Listen, father I have tried to be polite about this, but now I must pull rank. I am an imperial concubine and my title is 'Lady', which means I out rank you. Syon is a prince and he outranks you as well. I demand that you show us the proper respect."

Ainra had never heard her daughter speak so sternly before, neither has Armand.

"Nyota is right; Syon isn't the enemy here, but rather the Emperor." Ainra suggested.

"The Emperor is Syon's grandfather in case you forgot." Armand retorted.

Ainra turned towards her daughter.

"You said that Syon was six years old, but how could that be when you only been away for the same amount of time."

Nyota took a deep breath. "Let's go into one of the living rooms. I want for you to know the truth."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prince Spock stood before the commlink and waited for Stonn to patch his father through. On the screen was the insignia of the royal family and Spock for some reason thought of his mother T'Rea. Nyota's questions stirred up some troubling issues.

He had never met his mother and there were much secretly behind her life and death. As a child whenever he brought up his mother, it was treated like a taboo subject and Spock was displeased at his servants lying to him.

Emperor Sarek never remarried after the death of T'Rea despite the fact that other nobles presented him with several attractive females.

It was something the prince always wanted to learn more about.

The screen came on and Emperor Sarek who was sitting on this throne chair greeted his son.

"Peace and long life my son."

"The same to you father."

"What news do you have for me today?"

Prince Spock looked down at the reports Stonn prepared for him.

"Well, Antar the leader of the House of Ndogo wants to expand his territory and use the lands for labs for Starfleet. Scientists there are working on a cure for the virus that has creped up again in that region of the world. I told him that the other noble families will have to agree on it."

"Good son. Allow the humans to think they have some control over their own affairs that is why my father established the noble houses in the first place. Humans must believe they have some say over their lives and you will find that they are easier to work with that way. When will the meeting take place?"

"Antar is preparing his estate for the arrival of the guests, so I would estimate another two days before a decision is made."

"I don't mind allowing the House of Ndogo expanding its lands; they have proved useful to me in their many mining expeditions along with the House of Akan in southern Africa. However, the other houses must be made aware of what is going on or else they will prove to be an annoyance."

Prince Spock hesitated for a moment.

"Why don't you come to this meeting?"

"Spock, I am on Solaris Prime doing some work myself. Ever since the Klingons went extinct nearly a hundred years ago, there has been a massive effort to record and savage their culture. They didn't have the sense to do it themselves."

"Perhaps because we destroyed their home world when they refuse to obey us."

"That is one reason and besides Spock I sent you here to learn about diplomacy. I want you to be ready when it is time to lead the empire."

Prince Spock wanted to ask his father about his older half brother Sybok and dismissed Stonn from the room.

"Father, will I ever get to see my brother?"

Emperor Sarek was confused. "Why?"

"I want to talk to him and get to know him. Perhaps, he will tell me more about our mother."

"There is no need! Sybok is a busy Vulcan with his own princely duties."

"Very well then. I do have a problem that is going to need immediate attention."

"Yes, I know. Your seven years are up and you must go through Pon Farr."

Prince Spock nodded his head.

"I feel the blood fever upon me again."

"Don't worry my son, I have already sent your wife T'Pring and she is on her way."

Prince Spock cared for T'Pring, although not in the way his father would have liked. While his father talked to him about sending his wife, all Spock could think about was Nyota, he wanted to rip her clothes off, suck her nipples, and thrust inside her until he couldn't any longer.

Jabari would pay for keeping the young girl away from him.

"Spock…" Emperor Sarek noticed his son's attention was some place else.

"Yes, father."

"Report back to me after the conference. Live long and prosper."

"Live long and prosper, father."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Live long and prosper." What an ironic saying Vulcans have. They live longer than any other species I know and the Vulcan Empire has immeasurable wealth, so they are clearly prosperous.

Nyota slipped more of the tea. It was becoming harder to think clearly and she was fighting with all her strength the urge to sleep.

"Mother, will father come to see you before…" Syon was interrupted by a commotion coming from the hallway.

There was a brief knock at the door and T'Rina opened it.

T'Pring walked in.

Everyone stood and bowed as was customary, T'Pring was the queen and outranked them all.

"I came to see you Nyota, how are you?"

"I am dying but couldn't be better" Nyota sneered she knew Vulcans hated humans idioms and coded ways of talking.

T'Pring and Nyota never got along and while Spock did his best to keep the women away from each other, conflict ensued.

"The Emperor and the priest will be here shortly to prepare you."

"I don't want a Vulcan priest! My family believed in Allah!"

"We are not Muslims and that culture is strange to us."

"As is this one to me." Nyota snapped.

"Nyota, it is illogical for you to be this way. These last few days of your life should be met with peace and comfort that your bloodline will continue here on Vulcan."

Nyota struggled to roll her eyes. T'Pring annoyed her to no end. They could have been friends as both were force into a situation neither wanted. Nyota knew T'Pring was secretly in love with Stonn whose low status made it impossible for him to marry her and T'Pring knew the horrible truth behind Nyota's arrival to Vulcan.

A truth Nyota desperately wanted to reveal to her children before it was too late.

An: You like? More secrets will be revealed in the next chapter. Hit me up with the reviews!


	4. Part 4

**An: Thanks everyone for the reviews! They really keep me going. I wasn't sure how people were going to take to this story because it is so different, but everyone has enjoyed it thus far. Who knows I might right a spin off to this one. **

**I, Concubine**

Two days has passed since I seen the prince and I thought my life was going back to normal. Jabari made sure that I kept myself busy working with his other wives in preparation for the arrival of the noble houses for their annual conference. I wasn't aware that Jabari wanted to expand his territory or that he was deeply concerned about Spock's actions, only that he was preventing me from having any fun.

"Nyota, I want you to wear this dress during the conference. As the fiancée of Jabari you must present yourself in a proper fashion." Nuka, Jabari's oldest wife held up a rather conservative dress that made we want to gag.

"I don't want to wear that! I would much rather wear this." I pointed to another leopard print dress, which was more revealing. "I am a young girl not some old woman."

Nuka was annoyed. I was far too young for her.

"You are going to wear this whether you like it or not! I don't have times for games!" Nuka threw the dress on my lap and left the room.

I sat there staring at the dress and decided that I wasn't going to wear it. I didn't like being told what to do especially by an old fart like Nuka.

Therefore, despite having a ton of chores to do to prepare for the event, I went back to the botanical gardens. There was a small man-made pond right in the middle and I wanted to take a swim.

Sneaking out of the mansion wasn't the issue and it was sneaking back in.

Walking through the gardens, I thought about the prince and what my father had told me about the Vulcans. How could such a logical race act like savage barbarians?

The smell of the jasmine made me think of my mother. She always seemed so sad and reserve. Not once had I ever seen her laugh with my father or with me. I always wondered if she was happy with her life.

When I approached the pond, I took off my clothes and jumped in. The water was cold but not unbearable. I swam and floated face up to watch the sky above me.

I thought of my name Nyota and what it meant. Star. This again led me to think of the prince. He seemed so interested in me. I didn't know why. I was only a young girl with a lust for life and if there was anything beyond that, I didn't know.

I closed my eyes and dreamed.

I thought of joining Starfleet.

I thought of my marriage to Jabari.

I thought of the Vulcan invasion.

I thought of the Prince.

A loud cracking sound made me opened my eyes and see who was around. I was naked and thought at first it was just my mother coming to get me.

"Who is there?" I asked. "Mother, I am sorry! I just took a break."

There was no answer.

"Jabari?"

I heard the sound of footprints approaching the pond and I went into a panic.

"Who is there?" I asked more forcefully.

"I am sorry." A weak voice came up from behind me. I turned around and my heart froze.

It was the prince.

"I didn't know anyone was here. I wanted another look at the gardens." He stood at the bank of the pond wearing his causal royal robes; his stoic expression told me nothing of his true feelings.

Suddenly, everything my father told me about the Vulcans came rushing back and I was scared out of my mind.

"Please don't hurt me." I pleaded.

The prince looked confused.

"Hurt you? Why would I do that?" He asked sincerely.

"Because Vulcans are evil and they hurt humans! My father has told me about Vulcans and their invasion of Earth. We are slaves to you!"

The prince's eyes darted for a second. He was trying to come up with an answer.

"No empire can be built without bloodshed."

I wasn't sure what to say to that.

I thought for sure he would jump into the pond after me.

"Once again, I am sorry about my intrusion." The prince left and I wondered if should inform my parents about this strange encounter or not.

Something inside me told me the prince was lying. Vulcans were masters at stealth and if he didn't want me aware of his presence, I never would have known he was by the pond. This meant that the prince was actually watching me and decided to make his presence known.

But why? What did he hope would happen?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nuka ran as fast as she could back to the estate. She followed Nyota to bring her back for her fitting, however, stopped short of seeing her in the pond with the Prince.

Not that the prince was in the pond, but Nyota made no effort to cover herself, which to Nuka meant Nyota _wanted _the prince to see her.

At forty-five years old, Nuka wasn't going to let her husband be embarrassed by some misbehaving child.

"Ainra, we have a serious situation." Nuka force her way into Ainra's room.

Ainra who was getting her own fitting done for the event was annoyed by the rude intrusion.

"Nuka, I am trying to get dress."

Nuka hastily dismissed the servants and closed the door.

"I won't let my husband marry a woman who isn't a virgin!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please! Everyone knows what is going on! The way that your daughter and that pointy-eared man look at each other. I followed your daughter to bring her back for her fitting and saw her naked body in the pond. The prince was on the bank staring at her!"

Ainra was deeply displeased as well as embarrassed.

"Did you see anything else?"

"I left to find you, who knows what they are doing now!" Nuka spat.

Ainra lowered her head. She didn't want to alarm neither Jabari nor her husband especially if Nyota hadn't lost her virginity to the prince.

"I want to make sure Nyota is still a virgin, because if on her wedding day she is not then Jabari will take away my husband's position."

"Agreed. I will have my personal physical Doctor Kuma make sure."

"I want it done in secret!"

"Oh it will be."

Nuka left and went to find her doctor who was already at the estate because another of Jabari's wives was pregnant.

Ainra stood with her dress half on thinking about her daughter and the trouble she was causing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"T'Pring are you still going to stay in my room while I talk to my children!" Nyota yelled. "I am dying and the last person I want to see is you!"

Syon and his siblings agreed. T'Pring had no business in their mother's room.

Still, there was nothing they could do.

"Syon, please take the others out of here. I must talk to your mother." T'Pring demanded.

"Syon, no stay!" Nyota coughed.

Syon and the others got up and went outside when the Tarek closed the door T'Pring sat in the chair next to Nyota's bed.

"Even now you want to pull rank! Why?" Nyota wanted to cry.

"I am not here to be a burden or even a nuisance to you. However, I do want to inquire as to why you are going to tell this story to your children now that you are dying."

Nyota adjusted herself in her bed.

"Because Syon needs to know the truth!"

"Truth? Truth is a point of view, Nyota." T'Pring said calmly.

"So I guess it's my point of view that you are in love with Stonn and that you carried on a love affair with him for years?" Nyota looked like a fragile dry mummy next to T'Pring whose Vulcan genetics ensured she would live a much longer and healthier life.

T'Pring nodded her head at Nyota's statement.

"This isn't about me. I am not the one going to ruin my son's life."

"I am not running his life. I want Syon to know the truth."

"And what good would that truth be now? Syon loves his father."

Nyota laughed at the Vulcan use of the word love.

"That is the first time I heard you use that word. I thought it would be too emotional for you, T'Pring."

"I don't use it. I find it to be illogical, but I know that humans with their simple thinking won't be able to understand without some emotional attachment of some kind."

"Get to the point and get out of my room."

"Syon is a grown man now. He has a life and he is content with that life. All of your children and grandchildren are. Why die leaving them upset and confused, especially Syon, he is your favorite child."

"You are asking me why I waited two seconds before my death to drop this bomb on my children."

T'Pring didn't understand what a bomb had to do with telling her children the truth, but knew it to be another illogical human saying.

"Yes."

"Because there isn't anyone who can stop me!"

"Emperor Spock has been good to you Nyota and your children. Don't let the past destroy the future, especially those of your children."

"They are his children too."

"I will say no more Nyota. Just remember that your children lives will be impacted by this, don't let our stoic expressions fool you, emotions run deep within us. Syon will be hurt. Do you really want that?" T'Pring got up and left the room knowing it would be the last time she will see Nyota alive.

It was so ironic even illogical that she felt sorry for the dying concubine. A woman who for years had been her sexual rival and who reminded her of her own shortcomings as a queen.

T'Pring's Vulcan pride would not allow her to admit it, but she would miss Nyota deeply and the palace would never be the same without her.

As T'Pring walked out, Syon and the others returned.

"Mother, is everything alright? What did she say to you?" Syon asked.

Nyota tried to suppress her tears for in many ways T'Pring was right, was it worth it now?

"You said you remembered meeting your grandparents, right Syon?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nassir and Syon were in the room 'playing' together and Nyota first went to check on them. In truth, it was actually Nassir playing and Syon watching curiously.

Syon looked up at his mother and back at his uncle who shoved a teddy bear in his lap.

"I want you to have this!" Nassir smiled. "His name is Teddy."

Syon held the toy in his arms and nodded in appreciation. He had around his neck a necklace made from Cardassian gold and he presented in to Nassir.

"It is only logical that I give you this gift since you have given me something."

Nassir didn't understand the concept nor did he want a necklace.

"Necklaces are for girls!"

"Nassir, say thank you. It's very valuable." Nyota leaned in from the doorway.

"What is valuable?" Nassir asked.

"It means that it is important."

Nassir took the necklace and placed it on his bed.

"Thanks Syon!" He said happily.

Syon raised an eyebrow and Nyota thought of Spock.

Leaving the boys to play, Nyota went to talk to her parents who wanted to know more about Syon.

Nyota went into the living room where they were waiting.

"So explain why Syon is six years old?" Ainra asked outright.

Nyota took a deep breath.

"I was pregnant when I left Earth."

The room fell silent and only the faint sounds of Nassir and Syon were heard in the hallway.

"I knew it! I knew you were whoring around with that elf! I told you to say away and you didn't! God damn it! That is why Jabari committed suicide because he knew! The shame!" Armand wallowed in his sorrows while Ainra gasped.

"Mother, father, you must let me explain." Nyota pleaded.

"Explain what?" Armand snapped.

Nyota didn't know where to begin or even what to say.

"Doctor Kuma….mother wanted to know if I was a virgin." Nyota started crying when she told her parents the story of how Doctor Kuma 'checked' to make sure she was a virgin.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No, please don't!" Nyota screamed as her mother and Nuka watched in the back. Doctor Kuma and his nurse held her down and lifted up her skirt.

"Ainra you should have done this a long time ago. This procedure will ensure Nyota doesn't sleep around and will remain loyal to her husband." Doctor Kuma pulled down Nyota's underwear and put on a glove. Ainra prayed that her daughter was a virgin as the doctor slipped his finger inside her.

"Help me!" Nyota screamed and attempted to kick the doctor in the face. "I didn't do anything I swear! The prince was at the bank and he didn't know I was there! Please."

The doctor pulled his finger out of Nyota's vagina. "She is still a virgin."

Ainra clapped her hands in happiness and Nuka smiled.

Nyota felt miserable and violated.

"I suggest that you perform the procedure before she is to be wed." Doctor Kuma suggested.

"She is to be married in another month." Ainra said and saw her daughter's defeated face.

"How about in another week after this whole situation with the prince is over."

"It should happen now! I don't want the prince to touch her."

"Don't worry. I am sure your daughter will never go near him again, not unless she wants me to check to see if she is still a virgin."

"I did stay away from him. I don't want the prince!" Nyota snapped. "If you ever lay a hand on me again, I swear I will cut your manhood off!"

"Nyota mind yourself that is no way to talk to the doctor!" Ainra commanded. "If you don't want this to happen again, then I suggest staying away from the prince."

Ainra dismissed Nyota from the room and proceeded to talk to the doctor about the operation. Nyota knew what about operation the doctor was talking about. Female circumcision.

It was a horrible and barbaric procedure, but it was still widely practice as a means of gaining control over women. In her society, women were thought to be promiscuous and immoral and all of Jabari's wives had the operation done.

Although, it was much safer than it was in ancient times, when completed a woman could never feel sexual satisfaction.

Nyota knew that her mother was circumcised and was miserable. For how could one enjoy her husband without the sexual aspect?

A part of her mind said it was her own fault. She needed to be more proactive in keeping away from the prince and yet another part of her secretly desired him.

She wondered if perhaps the prince could help her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prince Spock was back in his quarters. He had finished his reports and now was preparing for the conference with the other members of the noble families.

Thoughts of Nyota flashed in his mind.

The incident at the pond did not happen by accident. He followed her there after he saw she left the estate. The more logical part of him said that it was because he wanted her to give him another tour of the botanical gardens, but the primitive part of him said it was because he was stalking her.

And it was true. The prince was stalking her, but at the same time, he had mixed feelings.

Was he really stalking her or was he merely playing to her flirtations with him?

Was Nyota even flirting with him?

She seemed genuinely scared and confused at the pond much different from when she was with him at the gardens. Perhaps she did not want him. Human females and their emotions were highly illogical to begin with and this confusion made Spock more upset. What to do?

The blood fever was rising and T'Pring was taking too long to get to Earth. Soon he was going to have to sexual intercourse and the primitive parts of his mind wanted to take Nyota.

The image of Nyota's naked body in the pond.

Her breasts round, soft, with hard and erect chocolate nipples. He knew they had never been touched by another man.

The way the water droplets adorn her body made him wish he had taken off his clothes walked into the pond and kissed them off one by one.

He could feel her hand caressing his manhood and her lips on his skin.

He could feel himself thrusting hard inside her and listening to her scream with abandon.

He could taste her blood when he bite her neck and mark her back.

Nyota was placing a spell on him.

And what a spell!

Prince Spock no longer cared if T'Pring was coming or not. He wanted Nyota and he couldn't understand why he even found human women attractive. Was it in his blood? Did his father like human women as well?

It was well known that Vulcan men sometimes took human females, as this mistresses but Prince Spock for a long time did not understand why.

Until, Nyota.

Human women allowed a Vulcan male to fully express the primitive and barbaric feelings locked away inside them. They took great joy in ravishing their human mistresses in ways they never could with their wives or even with other Vulcan females.

His erection was full and Prince Spock found himself about to come.

He would take care of this need to posses this young girl by any means necessary.

An: Read and review. Told you Spock isn't innocent. As for the part about female circumcision please read about if you are unaware of what it is. It's a real thing and it sucks!


	5. Part 5

**An: Thanks for all the reviews. It is really keeping me motivated to keep writing despite being in college, internship, and part time job.**

**I, Concubine**

"That is such an illogical procedure." Syon since coming back into his mother's room sat next to her in the bed. He wanted to stay close to Nyota for as long as he could.

"Yes, it is but it's not their fault. My people thought there was good behind it. How ironic that your father prevented me from getting the operation."

T'Rina glanced at her mother.

"Is it still practiced?" She asked and unconsciously stared at her mother's lower body. To think her mother came so close to being mutilated was an uncomfortable thought for T'Rina.

"Sadly, yes. All seven of my brother's wives had the procedure done to them." Nyota wanted to avoid thinking about her brother and the rift her father placed between them.

"Maybe we should educate the humans about the dangerous about this most illogical procedure." Tarek suggested.

Nyota chuckled.

"Humans hate Vulcans in case you forgot. They are already pissed that your great-grandfather invaded Earth and imposed Vulcan law. So many of us have clung in desperation to our own cultural practices no matter how illogical they are."

"But…" T'Rina pleaded.

"But what? You know T'Rina, there are some things that Vulcans do that can be seen as illogical to humans. Such as suppressing your emotions or the koon-ut-kal-if-fee makes no sense to us."

"You understand our ways mother." Syon added.

"Of course, because I lived on Vulcan for most of my life." Nyota coughed up blood and Syon wiped her mouth.

"So how did you, a sixteen-year-old girl escape from being circumcised? T'Rina wanted to hear more of her mother's story.

Nyota thought about what T'Pring had said and knew that telling how she was 'saved' by Spock would mean having to reveal her secret, but they needed to know.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everything was set. The servants prepared a glorious banquet of food to reflect the diverse cultural backgrounds of the noble houses and all of Jabari's wives were ready to present themselves to their guests.

But not me.

I was in full panic mode upon learning that in about a month or at least before my wedding I was to be mutilated. And for what? Just so, I could be loyal to my husband? I wasn't even sure if I loved Jabari or that I was merely trying to make my parents happy.

There wasn't anyone who could help me.

And I saw my only hope in the form of a Vulcan prince. Irony at its very best.

"Mother, this dress is too tight!" I squirmed as the servants helped me to get into my outfit.

"Calm down Nyota! This dress is perfect, it has the insignia of the House of Ndogo and your own personal coat of arms!" Ainra wore a traditional African dress dyed in the bluest of indigo and her large head wrap reflected her status among the noble house.

"I feel like I am being branded. Why does everyone needs to know what noble house I'll be marrying into?" The servants were done putting on my dress and were now braiding my hair.

My mother put her hands on her hips.

"I know you weren't brought up in a noble family, but you know the rules. You represent the House of Ndogo now every action is a reflection on Antar, the leader of the house and Jabari, your future husband."

"So this is a status symbol right?"

"Just about everything is, but don't worry the other nobles will be bringing their wives too. You are the youngest unless you count Sarafina."

My eyes light up upon hearing the name of my old playmate. "Sarafina will be here?"

"Yes. She has recently given birth to a son, but she is excited to see you again Nyota. Now does that make you happy?" My mother's smiled and the mention of Sarafina made me forget all my troubles.

Sarafina was twenty years old and was from a servant family like myself. Her beauty was well known throughout the clan and Mosi a noble from the House of Akan a non-Bantu family took her as his wife.

It had been nearly five years since I seen my friend Sarafina and hoped her arrival would bring back old memories.

Still, the thought of being mutilated like Sarafina scared me.

"Mother, I want to be happy, but I can't."

"Why?"

"You are going to have Doctor Kuma cut me and take away something special."

My mother's confused look worried me, did she really not understand?

"Nyota, surely you must know why this needs to happen. I don't want you to get into any trouble. This procedure will ensure that."

"Did you want it done to you?"

She looked to the other end of the room trying to suppress the memory of her grandmother holding her down and slicing her womanhood away.

Turning back to me she answered, "It is our way."

The servants were now done braiding my hair and left the room.

"Nyota, you behave yourself and have fun." Ainra lowered her and I didn't know why until I saw Jabari coming into the room.

When my mother left, Jabari sat down next to me.

"Nyota, I just want you to have this." He handed me a silver necklace with his personal emblem on the back.

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Jabari kissed me on the top of my forehead and moved his hand on my knee.

"Well, let's get to the party." I said nervously as Jabari's hand moved further up my leg.

"I love your Nyota and don't want you to do anything that will disgrace this family." Jabari breathed into my ear and started kissing my neck.

It felt so weird and out of place because Jabari was nearly fifty-five years old.

"Stop! I am not even married to you yet." I pushed him off me.

Jabari eyes flashed a heated red and with one wave of his hand he backhanded me.

"You see! That is why you must have the procedure! I know you are flirting with that Vulcan!"

"I am not flirting with anyone! What do you want from me?" I screamed.

"To be a humble and respectful wife." Jabari spat and walked towards the door. "I swear to god Nyota, if you do anything with that Vulcan I will have your entire family executed!" Jabari stormed out of the room and I was left in tears.

Now the only thing I had to look forward to was my friend Sarafina's arrival.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what about Doctor Kuma? Like I said we wanted to do what was best for you!" Ainra defended herself. Deep in heart, however, she was secretly happy Nyota avoided such a horrible procedure.

Nyota didn't know it at the time but she owed a lot to her mother.

"That is done so that women like yourself don't go whoring around and getting pregnant by alien princes!" Armand snapped.

"Female circumcision is illogical as well as primitive." Syon emerged from behind the sofa. Nassir was asleep and Syon wanted to be near his mother.

Armand angrily turn to face the unwelcome child. "This is an adult conversation."

"I understand my presence is unwelcome, however, I must point out that the illogical aspects of your argument. No woman should be force against her will to have her clitoris sliced off. Sexual reproduction isn't just about procreation; it is about pleasure and…" Nyota reached over to cover her talkative son's mouth.

Syon was an exceptionally brilliant child even by Vulcan standards, but was not well verse in human relations. Especially when it came to children and their social place.

"Hush Syon!"

"Yes, tell your son to shut up! I won't be berated by a Vulcan child in my own home!" Armand growled and Syon found himself growling back.

"Syon!" Nyota was taken aback by her son's actions. She had heard Prince Spock growl before, but only during Pon Farr when he couldn't control his natural instincts.

Ainra was startled, but also amused. Syon wasn't scared of Armand like the others and made it clear he was the son of the Prince.

"Get this child out of here!" Armand snapped.

"Syon!" Nyota touched her son on his back and Syon stopped.

"I am deeply sorry mother. I am in training to keep such things suppressed and under control. Please forgive me I meant no offense." Syon bowed to his mother so humbly even Armand was impressed.

"The servants will take you to your room. It's time for bed." Nyota kissed her son on his cheek and waited for the servants to guide him out.

Nyota chuckled at the sight of seeing Syon snap at his grandfather.

"Well that will teach you!" She laughed harder and Ainra almost chocked on her wine.

Armand didn't like to be laughed at.

"Finish what you have to say, girl!" He hollered.

"Touchy! Perhaps I should bring back Syon so he can teach you some manners!" Nyota and Ainra rolled over themselves laughing and only stopped when it seem like Armand's head was going to explode.

Adjusting herself Nyota continued.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All the guests were arriving and Antar and Jabari greeted them one by one. The servants were dressed in their best and ready to serve at will.

Armand and Ainra wearing matching outfits showed off their new status with pride as the guests congratulated them on their daughter's impending wedding.

"You look stunning Lady Ainra." Duchess Nneka from the House of Akan greeted her.

"Where did you get that dress?" Duchess Himiko from the House of Sulu added.

Ainra couldn't wait until Nyota married Jabari for it would mean she too would be given the title of duchess. "I had it made by the servants who did an excellent job. Duchess Himiko where is your son Hikaru?"

"Oh yes! Where is he? I remember Hikaru visiting our estate a few years back, so respectful he was." Duchess Nneka turned to see Hikaru walking up towards his mother.

Duchess Himiko embraced her seventeen-year-old son, "Hikaru is so shy around women! Greet them Hikaru!"

Hikaru lowered his eyes, "Hello." He mumbled.

"He is so cute!" Ainra reached out and pinched Hikaru's cheeks.

"My son is going into Starfleet to train as a helmsman and soon will be piloting a Federation Starship!" Duchess Himiko who loved to brag kissed her son on the forehead. "You know being from a noble house I am sure he shouldn't have any trouble picking what ship he wants to serve on."

Duchess Himiko saw another Duchess and without saying goodbye walked away with her son in tow.

When she was gone Ainra let out a long groan.

"Himiko brags all the time. Hikaru doesn't have what it takes to be a helmsman."

Duchess Nneka fixed her headband. "Starfleet is nothing more than a police guard organization for the Vulcans to control us."

"Don't be so loud. Remember the prince is here." Ainra reminded her.

"I know."

"Also, remember Nneka that all male members of a noble house must serve at least two years in Starfleet. It's the rules; serve them in exchange for wealth and power over our own people."

"The Vulcans are masters of divide and conquer." Nneka whispered in Ainra's ear.

"Yes, they are."

Nyota waited patiently for Sarafina to arrive, but decided to pass the time talking to Hikaru who managed to break away from his mother's death grip.

"Nyota, it's been a long time!" Hikaru who looked like a pale unhappy ghost for most of the evening light up upon seeing Nyota, a woman he was love with since they were children.

"Sulu! Since when did you find your way back to Africa? I thought you forgot all about this place." Nyota joked.

Hikaru liked how she called him Sulu even though he wouldn't allow for anyone else to call him by his last name.

"I am sorry, but I had to prepare to go to Starfleet. The rules are that every male of a noble house must devote at least two years to Starfleet." Hikaru took a slip of the palm wine a servant gave him.

"I wish you will say here like you did when you were a child. Remember? What a dumb rule, having to serve in Starfleet!" Nyota crossed her arms and noticed that Prince Spock and members of his entourage were walking about. The lively crowd hushed in uncomfortable silence when the Prince arrived and all members of the houses greeted and presented him with offerings.

Hikaru didn't seem to notice.

"You always talked about joining Starfleet someday as a communications officer. I mean you are so good with languages. You taught me how to speak Romulan."

Nyota's attention went to the Prince who was careful not to come to close to her.

"…Yes I did. It took you long enough!" Nyota couldn't focus the prince's eyes were darting to her, back to the guests and to her again.

Finally, Hikaru decided to tell Nyota about what he had heard about Sarafina whose late arrival was making her nervous.

"Nyota….there is something I got to tell you about Sarafina."

Nyota turned quickly at Sulu. "What?"

"I visited the House of Akan with my father who was looking forward to doing business with Mufusa who is Mosi's father and I saw Sarafina. She looks horrible."

"She gained weight?…." Nyota asked and was cut off by a woman with a strange appearance.

"Hi Nyota and Hikaru." The woman's voice was weak and crackling.

Both Nyota and Hikaru attempted to discern the identity of the woman until she said, "It's me Sarafina."

If Nyota had been a young immature child, she would have screamed 'yuck' at the sight of Sarafina, but held back her surprise at seeing her old friend…so awful looking.

Sarafina was not only horribly overweight, but her face looked bruised despite obvious efforts to cover it up.

Her once long braded hair seemed like she took a knife and wacked it off. Her lips were protruding and were swollen and a chip tooth completed the destructive look.

Sulu greeted Sarafina first, "How are you?"

"I am fine. My husband and his wives are here, because we want to hear the House of Ndogo make its claim for more territory." Her snarky attitude confused Nyota.

Sulu saw his mother Himiko who approached the group.

"Hikaru darling come here, I want you to meet the prince." Duchess Himiko was completely overdressed wearing diamonds, gems and other jewelry, held the prince's hand and was practically dragging him.

Sulu was embarrassed.

"My precious baby boy will be a great edition to Starfleet. I mean he is well mannered and loves learning about the history of the Vulcan empire. He wrote a paper about the invasion from Emperor Sarek's point of view and got an 'A'."

Nyota now understood why her mother couldn't stand Himiko. The woman and the entire House of Sulu with the exception of Hikaru were compete sellouts.

Prince Spock personally didn't like physical contact with humans and found it odd that the duchess would impose herself on him like that.

"Please." Sulu pleaded with his flamboyant mother.

Nyota avoided eye contact with the prince, but her heart was beating so hard she was sure the others could see it through her dress.

"I am sure you know who Nyota is." Duchess Himiko reached over and squeezed Nyota's cheeks. "Soon her family won't be servants anymore once she marries Jabari."

"Yes, I know about the marriage." Prince Spock said and noticed Nyota's effort to avoid his gaze.

"Good for you child, nothing like up lifting your family from the shame of servitude," Turning to Sarafina she demanded, "Bring us drinks and make it quick!"

Hikaru and Nyota eyes widen to the horror of what just happened. A duchess insulting another duchess.

"Mother…that is…" Hikaru was interrupted by Sarafina's angry voice.

"Have you forgotten who I am? I am Duchess Sarafina from the House of Akan you simple bitch!" Sarafina yelled at the top of her lungs and the party came to a grinding halt. Everyone's eyes were centered on the small group.

Prince Spock raised an eyebrow. She certainly didn't look elegant enough to be a duchess.

Hikaru's face was cherry apple red. His mother could be so annoying with her sense of entitlement and elitism.

Duchess Himiko was shock, was this really Sarafina whose beauty at one time rivaled her own?

"I didn't know you weren't a servant!"

"There is a lot you don't know!" Sarafina saw Mosi approaching her and she stormed off leaving Nyota and the others to diffuse the situation. Although many would agree, Duchess Himiko was a raging hormonal bitch she was still a high-ranking duchess and her being upset could lead to problems between the noble houses.

The crowd was silent until a loud laugh interrupted the silence. It was coming from Duke Lenin Chekov and his grossly overweight wife Duchess Natalia. Their short and almost malnourish looking son, Pavel stood next to his father with his head lowered.

Duke Lenin walked towards the group and Natalia squeezed through knocking people's drinks on their clothes. Duchess Himiko hated the two of them ever since, Emperor Sarek expanded their territories through Mongolia leaving her family with nothing.

In fact, if there was a noble house that was the most disliked, it was the House of Chekov, a family whose shady history made the Vulcans look like saints.

"Himiko seems like you embarrassed yourself in front of the Wuclan!" Duke Lenin laughed and fell onto his wife.

"Don't talk to me! I just made a simple mistake!"

"Certainly, did calling Duchess Sarafina a servant. What a wistake!"

Chekov stood on the other end of his mother whose great size dwarfed him considerably. He was only fourteen and was considered a whiz kid who would follow in his father footsteps as an ensign in Starfleet.

Nyota waved at Chekov who gave her a meek smile.

The adults were now arguing over what Sarafina had said to Himiko.

It went back and forth.

"You would think with all these technology you could afford to give your wife some gastric bypass!" Duchess Himiko snapped.

Duchess Natalia was hurt. She didn't see herself as fat.

"I am not fat! Perhaps you should stop acting life a witch!"

"Bitch or witch! Speak in common!" Duchess Himiko spat.

Prince Spock was becoming annoyed, not a good thing for a Vulcan undergoing Pon Farr.

Antar had to diffuse to situation. They had come to discuss politics not fight over a big-mouth woman's mistake.

Nyota, Chekov, and Hikaru were ashamed. Why was it that adults acted like asses?

When Antar was able to get crowd under control he issued an apology to the Prince.

"My apologies your majesty. Women and their mouths."

"It was illogical for Duchess Sarafina to get so upset. Duchess Himiko made a simple mistake."

Nyota whispered in Hikaru's ear, "I am going to find Sarafina and talk to her. I want to know what's wrong." She slipped away undetected as the party continued, however, the Prince managed to turn just in time to see her slip away.

As the prince, he couldn't just leave without being missed. Therefore, he motioned to Stonn.

When Stonn came to the prince he asked, "Is there anything I can do for your majesty?"

"Yes, it will be some time before the women are dismissed and we discuss Jabari's proposal. I want to get some fresh air before I have to sit among these humans."

Stonn noticed the use of the phrase 'fresh air' and thought it was out of character. He knew the prince was up to his old antics and was tried of having to clean up after him. Just like, he did for his father.

Nevertheless, the Spock was a prince and Stonn a humble servant.

"I will cover for you, but don't be long for too long or else they will come looking for you."

The Prince sneaked out of the party and Stonn was left with the task of filling in for him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nyota shook and Syon covered her with an extra blanket. Her heart was racing as she nearing the pivotal point of what could either make or break her family.

"Your hands are freezing. I will have the servants raise the temperature so you will be comfortable."

"Syon, you are too good to me."

"I am your son and will do whatever you ask of me."

Nyota was pleased for Syon was the only man in her life that listened to her, did what she told him to do, and humbled himself in her presence.

Tarek on the other hand was difficult to control and T'Rina, well she was another story all together.

"Sarafina was greatly insulted by Duchess Himiko." T'Rina said plainly.

"Sarafina was a woman who lost her way and threatened to take my family with her. Damn it!" Nyota cursed.

Her children throughout the years had gotten use to their mother's 'colorful' words, but the way Nyota was fighting the invisible person in her bed told them she was greatly upset by this Sarafina person.

"BETRAYAL! I WAS CONSTANTLY SURROUNDED BY TRAITORS!" Nyota swung at the invisible figure and almost fell out of bed.

She was coughing harder and harder, but still struggled to continue her one sided fight.

"TRAITORS! T'Pring! Sarafina! Antar! They think I wouldn't find out, but I did! GODDAMN THEM ALL TO HELL!"

Syon was hurt by his mother's words, but was now more determined than ever to know what happen to this once vibrant woman to make her behave so violently.

When she managed to calm down, she spoke breathlessly to her children, "I thought Sarafina was my friend, but in a world of feuding noble houses trying to eat from the same bowl the Vulcans had laid at our feet, there can be no friends. Only Sulu….Sulu….only him."

Syon had the pleasure of working with Sulu before.

"Mother, are you referring to Captain Sulu from the House of Sulu?"

Nyota cried hard.

"How did you know him?" Nyota asked.

"Father, sent me to over see the development of a new wormhole in the Gama quadrant. Captain Sulu commanded the USS Excelsior and I stayed there to conduct my work. He spoke so fondly of you."

"Sulu. The only who fully knew the truth and who stood by side."

An: Are you loving the tension? The suspense? The mystery? I sure am. I am not planning these chapters out before hand, but do have a general idea of what is going to happen. There so much to Spock's and Nyota's relationship. That is why I said there was going to be no fluff!

Read and Review. Especially if you haven't already. While this is a spin off from A Wrinkle in Time, there are some changes in character and storyline so in a way it's an AU of another AU. But I will be positing the last chapter of A Wrinkle in Time and there will be a significant 'bridge' connecting these two stories.

I really liked Sulu and believe him to be an underrated character, so I think I might expand on his relationship with Nyota.

Oh yeah, the House of Chekov's accents are based off Pavel's in the show. So wulcan, and wistake are correct.


	6. Part 6

**An: A big shout out to my long time readers! Keep up the motivation! **

**I, Concubine**

After Duchess Himiko insulted Sarafina who stormed off in shame, I went after her. I never heard my old friend use such harsh words before.

The House of Akan was going to stay with us for at least another day after the 'party' and Sarafina was staying in a guest room.

I walked down the hall and listened, as the sounds of the guests grew fainter.

Soft crying came from Sarafina's room and as I went to open the door, Duke Mosi came up from behind me and took my hand.

"Nyota, I need a moment with my wife."

Duke Mosi opened the door and closed it behind him before I could stay anything. I walked to the other end of the hallway and sat down on the ground waiting.

Suddenly, I could hear screaming and something being slammed against the wall.

I heard the sound of Sarafina's voice, but couldn't understand what she was saying, because the House of Akan did not speak Swahili.

The only Swahili word I was able to make out was, "Stop!" From a screaming Sarafina.

The House of Akan was notorious for its brutal treatment of their women.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Duke Mosi emerged from the room and wiped his hands. I was able to see a glaring blood stain on his shirt and knew Sarafina was in bad shape.

Duke Mosi didn't say a word to me and returned to the party. I got up slowly and walked into my friend's room.

I never seen a battered woman before and knew this image of Sarafina would stay with me forever.

Sarafina's bloodied and bruised face made her look like a ripe plum. Her eyes were bloodshot and a bald spot protruded in her head where the Duke pulled her hair out.

It was an awful sight.

"Oh…Sarafina…." I didn't know what to say.

"I bet you were out there laughing at me!" Sarafina whose dress had been ripped off was curled up in a tight ball.

"I should tell…."

"TELL WHO? WHO GIVES A SHIT ABOUT ME?" She bellowed and threw a pillow in my face.

"I am sorry! What do you want me to do?"

Sarafina sat up on the floor and her piercing black eyes threaten to reach inside me.

"You remember when we were children? How the world seemed so small and happy. It was the time of innocence."

"I remember how much you use to love to go exploring and how you could always out run any boy who challenged you." I said happily with my innocence clearly showing.

Sarafina rolled her eyes despite having large welts over both. It was such a horrid appearance that it made me angry and thoughts me killing Duke Mosi pranced in my mind.

"I can't run away from anything anymore," Sarafina sighed, "Do yourself a favor don't marry into a noble house!"

Was she serious? Girls from families such as ours grew up dreaming of being married into a wealthy and prominent family.

"But why? I mean Sarafina, you are a duchess!" I said it just like the sixteen-year-old girl I truly was.

Sarafina grinded her teeth and her eyes began to blink rapidly.

"Duchess is just another word for slave." She said coldly.

"Slave? Oh, no Sarafina you get to wear diamonds and jewelry…"

"Pretty chains and nothing more."

Her words disturbed me. They invaded my soul like the Vulcans invading Earth and slowly, but surely my sense of contentment was being eroded by reality.

"Nyota, I envy you so much. You have a glimmer of light in your eyes and you move freely in this world without care. Nevertheless, someday they will come, shackle you, slice away your womanhood and you can move no more. "

Her voice was so weak and fragile. Right then I knew that the old Sarafina was dead. Sitting here before me was a lifeless corpse whose song of sorrow went unheard by those around her.

"I am to get the surgery before I am wed to Jabari."

Sarafina took my hand.

"Save yourself! Don't marry into the House of Ndogo! Don't be apart of their mess!"

She looked dead serious.

"What do you mean mess?" I asked. My heart was beating hard and apart of me didn't even want to know the answer.

Sarafina's eyes darted from one end of the room to another as if she was paranoid that someone might be listening.

She started to pant like an out of breath dog.

"I am not sure if I should even tell you this, but I heard a rumor recently about you and the prince. If it's true of not is no concern of mine, however, I fear for you if you should marry into the House of Ndogo."

"There is nothing going on between us! And why shouldn't I marry Jabari? I snapped and realized that I was defending Jabari, a man who threatened to kill my family if I came near the Prince again.

"Like I said, I don't care. You once told me that you could speak Romulan, remember?"

I nodded my head.

"Yes, I can. What does that have to do with anything?"

Once again, Sarafina studied the room as if there was something hiding under the bed.

"What is so interesting about men is that they think women don't have ears and that we don't understand what is happening around us. They give us jewelry, servants, and pretty clothes and think we are happy and content. Like a dog with its bone, but they are wrong. I am telling you Nyota that soon the House of Ndogo and the House of Akan will fall."

"How? They are noble houses."

Sarafina got up from the bed and went into her personal belongings. Taking out a small disk, she sat back on the bed and gave it to me.

"Have you ever wondered why Antar is requesting so much land? I mean the House of Ndogo has one of the largest estates of the noble houses."

"Well, the lands for his labs and for Starfleet?"

"Antar doesn't want the lands just so he can help Starfleet. He has been for years secretly working for the Romulans, both he and Duke Mufusa."

"Impossible! The Vulcans use the Romulans to enact their brutal rule in the galaxy. Why would the humans work with the Romulans?"

"Have you ever heard of the old saying: An enemy of my enemy is my friend? Romulans and humans HATE the Vulcans with a passion and something like cultural differences isn't going to stop us from working together."

Sarafina went from sounding sad, to evil, and manipulative.

"What is this disk?"

"For years, both of the noble houses have been working on a biochemical weapon that could wipe of the Vulcan race once and for all. Earth is a great location because it's so isolated and the Romulans hired two of the most inconspicuous humans to work on it, Mufusa and Antar. The Emperor has been so trusting of them ever since their successful mining expeditions that it has been easy for them to conduct these experiments."

Sarafina pointed to the disk.

"They are both doing this in the hopes that it will succeed and that disk there is proof of this. I got a hold of it from one of the labs at our estate, but it is in Romulan."

I was confused. It sounded like both of the noble houses was finally going to fight for the freedom of Earth and I no desire to get in the way of that.

"What do you want me to do? I can't go up against two powerful noble houses by myself."

"Don't you see Nyota? I am giving you the chance for you and your family to take over from the House of Ndogo. This plan will fail; the Vulcans are too many, and too powerful. Prince Spock will think you did this for the glory of Vulcan and will give your family this estate!"

" Don't you even care what happens to Mosi or even your son?"

"I care about my son, but Mosi and the House of Akan can burn in hell!"

The idea of my father being a Duke instead of a humble servant sounded promising and I took Sarafina's word.

"Alright, then I will do as you ask." I took the disk and proceeded to leave the room.

As I got closer to the door, Sarafina called to me again.

"Don't let them destroy you and turn you into this." She pointed to herself.

I said nothing and left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prince Spock saw Nyota leaving Sarafina's room and was pleased to see that she wasn't headed back to the party.

Instead, she appeared to be headed to her own room, but Prince Spock didn't care so long as he could have her along.

"Nyota." He said almost whispering her name.

Nyota who appeared to be deep in thought turned around and slipped the disk Sarafina gave her behind her back.

"Your majesty! Why aren't you at the party?"

Prince Spock walked closer to the young girl and stood in front of her.

Nyota's spicy jasmine scent was seductive and inviting.

"Stonn is filling in for me while I come looking for you." His voice bordered on playful and Nyota's stomach did flips.

She felt almost cornered by the six feet tall Vulcan.

"Why me?"

"We did not get to finish our tour of the botanical gardens."

Nyota wanted to talk to the prince about her situation, but his demeanor and voice was scaring her.

"Perhaps, I can get my mother or another of Jabari's wives to help you." Nyota's bravery was all, but lost in the presence of the Vulcan. She didn't have the courage to give him the disk or to talk to him about her impending mutilation.

Prince Spock studied her face and noticed her apprehension.

"Is there something wrong?"

Nyota could hear herself say, "Yes, and I need to talk to you."

On a conscious level Nyota could sense her fear of the Vulcan, but somewhere deep down inside in a place where she had no control she was very much attracted to the Vulcan.

"Please come to my room."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you and father consummated your relationship that night." Syon inquired and noticed his mother's nonchalant appearance.

So detached for a woman telling her children the story of how she met their father.

Nyota hesitated and T'Pring's words came back to her.

Did she really want Syon to know the truth?

How much would it affect him?

Nyota stood still in her bed for several minutes leaving her children to wonder when she was going to begin her story again.

Turning to Syon she whispered, "Tell the grandchildren to leave the room."

Syon and his siblings had the servants take the children away.

"Listen to me very carefully children. What I am going to say next does not leave this room. I wanted to tell you the truth and know now that my grandchildren don't need to know. Let what I say not divide you or shame you but remind you of the reality of the world in which I lived."

The sternness of her voice which cracking because of her impending death sent chills up her children's spines.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prince Spock and Nyota sat in her room. Nyota was on one end and the Prince was on another.

A part of Nyota was pleased that she was able to be near the prince again, but another part of her was screaming to run.

Jabari's words had made their mark.

"Your majesty I am in a situation and need your assistance. I recently gotten wind of something that you might be interested in knowing, but before I can tell you I need you to promise something to me."

Prince Spock's blood fever rose and his arousal increased. He didn't want Nyota to speak.

"Whatever I can do."

"The House of Ndogo and the House of Akan are secretly working together with the Romulans in their effort to take back Earth. Antar and his son want to expand their territory so that they can secretly work on a biological weapon to wipe your people out. Here is the proof."

She handed him the disk.

Prince Spock seemed uninterested in what Nyota had to say and was entirely focus on her body.

"How did you come about this information?"

"I can't say who gave it to me." Nyota did not want to tell Prince Spock about Sarafina and hoped that this action would improve her family's status.

"I will take this information and have Stonn look it over for me. So what is it that you want me to promise you?"

Nyota thought of Jabari and this threat against her family.

She thought of Sarafina's body all bloodied and bruise.

Sarafina's haunting words about not marrying into the House of Ndogo disturbed her.

The young girl was trapped in a difficult situation.

"Protect my family from the wrath of Duke Antar." Nyota lowered her head and started crying. "My family is nothing more than humble servants to the House of Ndogo!"

"You dare to betray your House? I thought you were going to marry Jabari?"

"I don't love him! He threatened to kill my family if I ever came near you again, but that isn't the worst of it. I am supposed to have my clitoris removed, female circumcision it's called."

Prince Spock slipped the disk into his robes.

"I heard of this. I made an effort to study your culture before my arrival and found this aspect to be most unsettling. It takes away a girl's ability to feel sexual satisfaction which is illogical."

He got up from his spot and sat closer to her.

"Please help us. I don't know what to do!" Nyota was crying and for a split second, the prince felt sorry for her.

However, with the Pon Farr he was not himself.

The logical part of him screamed at him to stop, but the savage part couldn't and did not want to.

"Nyota, I won't let that happen to you."

He leaned in closer to her and Nyota back away.

"No!"

Prince Spock pulled back.

"No?" The word threw him completely off.

Nyota knew that as a prince he was not accustomed to hearing the room 'no.' For it was as alien to him as the woman he was so infatuated with.

"I came to you because I needed your help not because I want to sleep with you. My reputation is already tainted since your arrival and I am working hard to keep it in tact."

"So you bring me into your room? You human females truly are illogical. I mean you started this flirtation with me and now you are pretending like it never happened."

"Flirtation?" Nyota pushed the idea out of her mind.

"Yes, from coming into the dinning room wearing your revealing leopard skin dress, to the botanical gardens and my personal favorite you naked at the pond. Nyota, I may be Vulcan, but I am aware when someone is hitting on me."

"No! Innocent flirtation! Nothing more!" Nyota moved away again.

This time Prince Spock did not move.

"There is no such thing as innocent flirtation, while you saying one thing your body is saying another. From the change in your breathing, to dilated pupils and even your pheromone levels have risen since meeting me."

"Pheromones?"

"Yes, I sense your pheromones. Human females' levels are nothing in comparison to Orion women but they can be powerful especially if that female is physically attractive."

Nyota got up and stood against the wall. Now she understood what the Prince wanted.

"You won't help me unless I agree to sleep with you?"

Prince Spock stood up and proceeded to remove his robes.

"I am more than willing to help your family and I am grateful that you informed me about the noble houses treachery."

"Then why must I do this?"

"I won't be denied. Besides, Nyota you complained about the procedure so let me show you why it's such an awful thing to have."

A tear rolled down Nyota's face as the prince came up to her and removed her clothing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Duchess Nneka came into Sarafina's room.

Sarafina was in bed drinking Romulan ale and was softy crying to herself.

"Did you do it?" Duchess Nneka sat beside her.

"Yes, I betrayed the only person who cared about me." Sarafina took a gulp of the ale and gagged at the strong taste.

"You had no choice; Duke Mufusa was going to kill your son." Duchess Nneka poured a glass of ale and took a drink. "This shit is too strong!"

"I need it to drown my sorrows. Nyota is my friend, how could I betray her!"

"It was either betray Nneka or have you son killed because your husband isn't the father! You owe this favor to the House of Akan; we need the House of Ndogo out of the way so that we can continue working with the Romulans."

Sarafina was drunk and slurred her words.

"Why…Nyota and her family? They are a bunch of servants!"

Duchess Nneka gripped Sarafina's head, "That is exactly why! Nneka is the perfect candidate. We heard about this supposed flirtation she has with the Vulcan and if Duke Antar thinks it was her family who betrayed them to the Vulcans in exchanged for a chance at nobility, he won't accuse the other houses."

"Duke Antar will think Armand purposely put his daughter in the prince's sights so he could gain favors from the Vulcans. Once the prince gets the information which only implicates the House of Ndogo, the Emperor will execute the family for treason, but not before Duke Antar kills Nyota and her family."

"Don't you see? Nyota and her family are cover-ups. Nyota is the perfect scapegoat, she is young, and the prince _is _attracted to her, she can speak Romulan, and wants to increase her family's status. Her impending marriage to Jabari proves that."

Sarafina drank some more.

"What if it doesn't work? The Prince might actually give Armand a noble status and I did say both the House of Akan and Ndogo were the culprits."

Duchess Nneka leaned her head into Sarafina. Both women were clearly drunk.

"It doesn't matter what you said. You are a Duchess and Nyota is not. She will have no proof."

"She surely won't…" Sarafina started crying. "I told her not get involved in the politics of the noble houses. I am ashamed of myself for ever marrying into this House."

"In this world its all about gaining the upper hand, but Sarafina for the greater good this had to be done. We must be free ourselves of the Vulcan occupation and if that means sacrificing our friends and love ones then so be it."

Sarafina leaned in closer to the Duchess.

"My son isn't my husband's."

"I know your secrets Sarafina." The ale was making Nneka sleepy.

"Antar is the father."

Sarafina went to sleep, as did Nneka.

Duchess Nneka had never been good at closing doors behind her or making sure that when she spoke of something that it was kept secret.

Hikaru who had left the party to find both Nyota and Sarafina had over heard what the two women were talking about.

He knew Sarafina's secret and what they planned to do to Nyota's family.

Now Hikaru had to find Nyota before it was too late.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He thrust full force inside his victim and Nyota a virgin, screamed in agony at this foreign object invading her body.

The prince's face glistened with sweat that dripped onto her forehead and his hands explored the landscape of her body.

This continued until the Prince flipped her over without warning and entered from behind.

Something that was extremely taboo in Bantu society.

Until this night, Nyota knew virtually nothing about sex since in her culture, sex was viewed solely as a means for reproduction or whenever a husband wanted to take his wife. Ainra wanted her daughter to stay 'pure' by way of the surgery so not to feel the pleasurable aspects of sex, for it was believed if not she was would become promiscuous and bring shame to her family.

Now, Nyota understood why Jabari and the others wanted her to stay away from the prince and why humans hated the Vulcans. The Vulcans were nothing more than overgrown elves pushing their logic, which was nothing, but a cover for their brutal and barbaric nature.

She wanted to scream but who would come? Did she want them to see her like this? No, for no one would believe she was innocent in all this. They would bring up as the Prince did, her leopard dress, the incident in the garden and the pond, saying she brought it on herself.

Sarafina's words haunted her.

Sarafina who was at one time the most beautiful woman in Africa and now was nothing more than a walking tragedy.

_Don't let them destroy you and turn you into this._ Sarafina always had a poetic way of saying things and her words ate at Nyota's soul.

Nyota thought of all the women she knew.

She thought of her mother who on the outside was a perfect example of a wife and mother, but on the inside a secret rebel at heart.

She thought of Sarafina and her bruises that covered her once impeccable body.

She even thought of Himiko, a woman who was rumored to have one of the most advance IQ's of any human just to waste it, because as a female in a noble family she could not outshine her husband.

Women were supposed to be nothing but beautiful fools covered in glittering diamonds.

Her thoughts of these women helped Nyota to mentally remove herself from the humiliation she felt as the Prince attempted to kiss her. When she refused, he forced her mouth open and kissed her hard. His tongue was wet and hot and Nyota once again felt invaded.

An animalistic growl escaped his mouth, his eyes flashed back and he gripped Nyota's head to finish the thrusting this time from the front.

It felt like forever and when he was done, he took a deep breath and rolled over.

Nyota laid there softy crying.

The prince stood up and adjusted his clothes.

He said nothing as he left the room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hikaru a master of sneakiness heard the noise coming from Nyota's room and knew in his heart what had happened. He wanted to tell her about Sarafina, but hesitated upon seeing the Prince entering her room.

Hikaru managed to hide just in time as the Prince left and soon as he was out of sight, Hikaru stormed in.

The sight of Nyota naked and knowing what she had done with the prince broke his heart.

"Nyota Uhura!" Hikaru screamed. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Nyota who was so withdrawn did not hear his words instead; she was focused on the blood on her silk sheets. "Nyota!"

She turned violently towards him and answered, "Hikaru….I had no choice….please!" Nyota slid from the bed and crawled towards her friend.

Her slobbering and heaving breathing softened him and Hikaru leaned down and embraced her.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? You just sealed your family's fate!"

Nyota was crying too hard to hear Hikaru's words.

"I want to throw up!"

Hikaru now realized that he stepped into some serious shit, but couldn't leave the woman he loved until he was sure she as taken cared of.

"We have to clean you up and fix this room. Then there is something I got to tell you."

Nyota was dizzy and just nodded her head.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stonn had seen the prince arrived back and noticed that his clothes were readjusted. It didn't take a rocket science to know what might have happened and Stonn was insulted that the Prince would pursue a human woman when he had T'Pring.

"Your majesty, it is time for the meeting with the Dukes to take place. " Stonn spoke in Vulcan to the Prince who appeared satisfied for the moment.

He would finish off his Pon Farr with his wife when she arrived.

Just then, Jabari approached the Prince.

"Your majesty, great news we have just received word that Princess T'Pring is here and will be arriving once her ship docks shortly. She has requested to come to the party to meet the other nobles."

While unable to show it, Stonn was greatly pleased. T'Pring's arrival would keep the Prince away from Nyota.

Prince Spock said nothing and adjusted his robes.

An: Do you love it? It's just keeps getting deeper and deeper. FYI- Sulu and Hikaru are the same, but I will be using the names interchangeably.

The next chapter is the major fall out from Nyota's rape and her meeting with Sarafina.


	7. Part 7

**An: I know it's been a while, but classes come first. Thanks to everyone sticking in there. **

**I, Concubine**

Syon sat next to his dying mother unable to utter a word. His mother's words hit him. Hard.

His father raped his mother.

T'Rina lowered her head and Tarek looked at Syon.

It wasn't as if none of Nyota's children had ever heard of rape before, but in Vulcan society, it is taboo. Rape is a reflection of the once primitive and barbaric emotions their ancestors in the past possessed; however, everyone understood that royal Vulcan males were known to force themselves on females. No matter what the race.

It was such a shame to admit that they themselves were products of rape.

"Mother, is this true?" Syon asked.

Nyota nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"Yes, my son, but there is so much more to your father and I. There is so much more to this story."

"What else is there to tell?" T'Rina asked her mother.

Nyota could see her children were uncomfortable with the idea that she was raped by their father, a man they had great respect for, but since she was dying, she wasn't going to stop talking.

Her story had to be told.

"The night of the party changed my life forever. Not only was I raped, conceived Syon, but also….."

Nyota coughed the hardest she ever had and jerk violently back onto her bed.

Syon helped his mother and it pained him to see her in such a weaken state.

"Just let me finish." Nyota whispered.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

T'Pring wasn't like the human women. She was smart and her intelligence was what the Emperor liked about her.

However, T'Pring was shrewd and conservative when it came to satisfying her husband's needs and this greatly irritated the Prince.

T'Pring came from a powerful military and political noble family and was distantly related to T'Rea. Her father was a general in the Vulcan army and her mother was a priestess.

Once it was clear that Spock would be the next in line to the throne, the Emperor sought out the best possible mate and found that in T'Pring.

Only there were two problems.

The Prince found T'Pring to be unattractive and T'Pring's heart already belonged to someone else.

Stonn.

Stonn and T'Pring grew up together and shared a close bond. While, never acting upon their desires, it was widely believed that Stonn had petitioned the Emperor to allow him to marry T'Pring. Unfortunately, Stonn's family were low ranking merchants and servants so there was no way either the Emperor or T'Pring's father was going to allow that.

Losing T'Pring shamed Stonn greatly and so he decided that best way to get close to her was to serve under the Prince.

Stonn sat at the end of the table, while the Prince and T'Pring sat at the front. His eyes never left the Princess even as she kept hers on the Prince.

Duke Jabari and his father pleaded their case with the prince.

"We need more land to be able to conduct our experiments; however, we don't want to upset the balance between the noble houses. Once our experiments our done we will gladly relinquish them." Duke Jabari pleaded and scanned the room for any sign of Nyota, despite the fact that women were dismissed early on.

He hadn't seen his fiancé for a while and it worried him.

The prince sat and listened thinking about Nyota the entire time.

He hadn't had the time to look at the information she shared with him, but he knew that he wasn't going to give into the House of Ndogo's demands.

The other houses debated and voiced their concerns and in the end, the Prince informed Jabari that he would make a decision after he spoke with his father. In truth, it was just a way to buy some time and look at the information Nyota had given him.

When it was over, T'Pring approached her husband and greeted him

"Peace and long life, your majesty."

The Prince greeted T'Pring and noticed the women were coming back into the room.

"Human males really don't value their females."

T'Pring noticed the expression on the Prince's face.

"No, I suppose they don't."

Stonn hated how the Prince treated T'Pring.

"Your majesty perhaps we should give the humans an answer to their question. Why did you wait?" Stonn asked.

The prince kept scanning the room for any sign of Nyota.

"I have come across some disturbing information and must factor this into my decision." Prince Spock noticed the small Vulcan child in royal robes running towards him.

It was Sinok, Prince Spock's and T'Pring's first born son.

Sinok at only four years of age was at the beginning stages of his Vulcan training so his emotions were not yet suppressed. He greeted his father much like a human child would.

"Father!" Sinok ran into Prince Spock's arms. "It was such a long trip, and the servants didn't want to play with me. So mother told me a story about Earth." Sinok was a perfect blend of T'Pring and the prince; however, he took more after his mother.

The Prince placed the child on the ground and looked at him sternly.

"You are not to greet me in such a fashion, son. That is illogical," the Prince said coldly.

Sinok lowered his head. "I am sorry."

T'Pring took the child and handed him over to the servants.

"Take him to his room until I come for him."

Sinok said farewell and left.

"He is still just a child and it is illogical for you to treat him in such a manner." T'Pring was irritated.

Prince Spock noticed Duchess Sarafina and Duchess Nneka come into the room. Both looked exhausted and worn out. Sarafina's bruises were visible from a mile away.

Quickly turning back to his wife the Prince snapped, "Sinok is my son! You are only his mother! I expect better from him as he is the next heir after me. Sinok's training must be complete if he is to be accepted into Vulcan society. This happiness he shows can not be tolerated!"

Before T'Pring could argue her point, the Prince walked off towards the direction of the two duchesses.

Duchess Sarafina and Duchess Nneka bowed to the Prince.

"Where are the rest of the women? Where is Nyota?"

The two women exchanged glances. What did he want with Nyota?

"We don't know where she is at." Duchess Sarafina face was still bruised and she turned to Duchess Nyota. "I think I might go back to my room."

The Prince nodded and went back to Stonn.

He wanted to see Nyota one last time before he was stuck with T'Pring.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ainra eyes were wet from crying. Armand said nothing as Nyota told them the truth about the night of the party.

Nyota could sense her mother was only pretending this information was new to her, but didn't know why. However, she did know that her mother played some part in getting off Earth. Nevertheless, such things were still clouded in mystery.

"Damn that Vulcan. He thinks he could take anything he wants without any consequence." Armand slammed his hand onto his leg.

Nyota covered her mouth. She wanted to cry, but realized that her son was the only good that came out of it.

"You should have told us." Armand snapped.

"What would that have done? He is a member of the royal family and you were just a servant." Nyota leaned back into her chair.

The three stared at each other for a while and then Armand who was sleepy decided it would be best if he went to bed.

"Let us finish this most lively conversation tomorrow. I still have a lot of questions, but I have heard enough for tonight." Armand got up and left the room.

Nyota was going to follow him until Ainra stopped her.

"Nyota, that night changed all of our lives forever. I know you always wanted to know why you were sent away to live on Vulcan and the other truths hidden from you. Since you have been open to us, let me open to you." Ainra took her daughters hand.

Nyota looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

Ainra closed her eyes.

"Sarafina…everything…change." She began to cry. "I had no choice. Women never do."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I found myself unable to move while Hikaru struggled to clean me up. Hikaru who himself was raised by servants had no idea about how to clean, let along help me put on my clothes but he did his best.

The sheets were bloody thanks to the prince taking away my virginity and Hikaru thought it best it they were destroyed.

"Nyota lift your arm up and put this on. We have to go back out there or else people will think something was wrong." Hikaru put on my dress.

When that was done, he attempted to do my hair and pulled the braids into a ponytail when the effort failed.

I was dress but still felt awful.

Hikaru set me down.

"Nyota, Sarafina set you up from the start. She wanted you to present the information to the Prince so that House of Ndogo would fall. It would leave the House of Akan the power it needs to take over."

I shook my head.

"Why would Sarafina set me up?"

"Because of her son. It's not her husbands. The child belongs to Antar!"

I stumbled.

"I still don't…understand."

There was a knock on the door and Hikaru went to answer it.

My mother pushed her way in.

"You two had better get back to the party and greet Princess T'Pring and young Prince Sinok." She didn't seem to notice anything was wrong.

Hikaru and I exchanged glances, who was Prince Sinok?

"Who are they?" I asked.

My mother rolled her eyes.

"Princess T'Pring is Prince Spock's wife and Prince Sinok is their four year old son. Let's go."

My heart dropped and I was completely ashamed.

Hikaru felt my pain and helped me to my feet.

"What is wrong Nyota?"

I shook my head. "Just not feeling well that is all."

I was still confused, but knew Hikaru would explain what he meant later. Right now, I had to pretend nothing was wrong.

I went to the party.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That was the first time I met T'Pring, and your older brother. I was never more embarrassed and humiliated in all my life." Nyota wrinkled face reflected her sadness.

Syon was speechless.

"Why was Sarafina so important?" T'Rina asked.

Nyota laughed. As an old woman, she saw how everything was interconnected.

She understood how her mother's actions saved both herself and her unborn child.

She understood how her rape elevated her family's status.

And she even understood the role Hikaru played into her becoming a concubine.

Nyota now knew how much Hikaru actually loved her and how his actions prevented her from becoming another victim of Duke Antar's wrath.

It was too late to thank him for he was long dead.

Remembering her daughter's question Nyota answered, "Sarafina was indirectly responsible for the war between Prince Sybok and Prince Spock."

Everyone's eyes widen.

"But then again if you look at it from another perspective, I guess I was too."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nyota greeted T'Pring and scanned the area to see their son who was now where in sight.

T'Pring noticed right away how the Prince looked at this woman and made a mental note to speak to Stonn about it later.

Stonn, her only friend, and who she trusted most of all.

If she had been a bolder woman, she would have given into the temptation and conceived his child. But the thought of T'Rea and her brutal execution struck fear in her.

"Your name is Nyota the fiancée of Duke Jabari, correct?" T'Pring asked.

"Yes, I am." Nyota glanced over at Prince Spock who eyes revealed their predatory nature.

There was commotion and a Vulcan servant approached the group.

"Your majesty. There is a problem."

"What is it?" The prince asked.

"Duchess Sarafina has committed suicide."

Hikaru and Nyota gasped.

Sarafina was dead which left Nyota responsible for the disk.

Responsible for everything.

An: Read and Review. I will be speeding things up to get to the pregnancy and other secrets, so stay tuned.


	8. Part 8

**An: Enjoy! **

(One Day Later)

Prince Spock and his family left after Sarafina's death in a rush, leaving Duke Antar and Jabari with no answers. They wanted to get the land as soon as possible for their plans and now didn't know what was going on. Sarafina's death ended the party quickly and the other noble houses left as well.

Duke Mosi was upset and decided Sarafina wasn't worth honoring. In many African societies, suicide was considered taboo and sinful, so the House of Antar quickly decided to erase Sarafina's memory by deciding not to bring her body back home. Instead, her family was called to take her remains with them.

The aftermath of party were just starting to unfold.

"The prince didn't give us an answer regarding his decision and we have no idea what to do?" Duke Antar spoke with his son in the privacy of their conference room.

Jabari worried about it too.

"That would mean that we can't go through with the plans with the Romulans. No land means no labs."

"Perhaps it is for the best son. Let the House of Akan take the blame."

Jabari was worried. Was it possible that the Prince knew of their plans?

"What if the Prince finds out?"

Duke Antar stood up, "Don't even think about it! Our entire family will be killed! There is no way he would know. Perhaps there is another reason he hasn't given us any answers."

There was a small knock on the door.

Jabari opened the door it was Hikaru.

Hikaru decided to stay an extra day to make sure Nyota was okay. He also wanted Nyota to be aware of the situation she placed herself in by taking the disk from Sarafina.

He wasn't a man who was good thinking on his feet, however, he knew he needed to get Nyota and her family away from the Duke Antar until this whole thing was settled. But he needed an excuse.

"Duke Hikaru is there something we can do?"

"Yes, I was preparing to leave soon and wanted to know if it was okay if Nyota came with me. My father would like to see and present her with some gifts before her marriage. He has been sick lately and was always fond of Nyota."

Hikaru who wasn't use to lying, heart was pounding and his hands were sweaty.

Duke Antar looked Jabari.

"With everything that is going on I think it would be best if Nyota stayed here. She is getting married soon." Jabari noticed the expression on Hikaru's face.

Hikaru nodded his head.

"Yes, I know, but it would only be about a day. I will have her back soon enough."

Duke Antar didn't know Hikaru's father was ill, but with the man being absent from the party, he couldn't be sure.

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad. Heck, at least you're not the Prince lusting after her."

Hikaru wanted to jump for joy.

The plan had worked.

Now all he had to do was get Nyota away before anything else happened.

He wasn't sure what he was going to tell his parents once he got back to Japan, but he was doing the right thing. And hopefully, Nyota would finally know how much he loved her.

"Is there anything else?" Duke Antar asked when Hikaru took too long to respond.

"Nothing. Thank you." Hikaru left the room.

Hikaru rushed down the hall and into Nyota who had been waiting.

"What did they say?" She asked.

"Yes, you will be leaving with me. Once you are in Japan we will worry about what to do next." Hikaru smiled. He was greatly pleased with himself.

"What about my family? My parents don't know anything expect Sarafina is dead."

Instinctively, Hikaru wrapped his arms around her waist, "I won't let anything happen to you or your family. I am sorry that you got involve between feuding noble houses."

"Hikaru, why are you going through so much trouble to help me? I am just a servant. You risk a lot by helping me, they could say you were apart of this too."

"I am from a noble house; I am not worried about Duke Antar. I just want you to be safe."

Nyota started crying.

"Hikaru you care so much for me. I am so ashamed of myself for allowing the Prince…how could I…" Nyota was interrupted when Hikaru kissed her.

The kiss was sensual and deep.

They both broke away to catch their breaths and Nyota smiled. She couldn't believe he actually kissed her.

"I wanted to do that for a long time." He said and noticed a shadow moving behind the pillar.

Someone had seen them.

Rushing after the mysterious person Hikaru saw the door close behind them. Knowing it wasn't a good idea to peruse the person, Hikaru came back to Nyota.

"Who was it?" She asked.

Hikaru shook his head.

"I don't know, but we are leaving tonight!"

* * *

"Oh, Hikaru!" Nyota coughed. "I missed you so much!"

Syon now wanted this story to end. It was now clear that his mother loved Hikaru and knowing the truth behind his mother relationship with his father upset him.

"So you and Hikaru became lovers?" Syon asked bluntly.

Nyota shook her head.

"I wouldn't use the word lovers. Hikaru cared for me. He was different from the other men in my life, men who felt they needed to control women's lives."

T'Rina felt a small tingle in her throat. Nyota once told her that all women have secrets that they kept lock away inside their hearts. Secrets of pain, love and loss and now her mother was finally sharing her secrets.

She wanted to hear more about her mother's past. A mother she knew so little about.

"We are not here to judge you in your last hour. Tell us everything that has happen." T'Rina urged her mother.

Nyota looked at her daughter.

"Hikaru…I owe him my life…"

* * *

Ainra hugged her daughter.

"Oh, my child. I am grateful to Hikaru for saving us. His wisdom is beyond his years. You know I speak to him regularly."

Nyota felt jealous, contact with Earth was limited.

"Really? The last time I saw him was when I left for Vulcan." She said almost sadly.

"Hikaru loved you. Even when he married….."

Nyota cut her mother off.

"Hikaru is married?" Nyota screamed. It was a scream of suppressed jealousy.

Ainra smiled.

"Yes, he did. To Duchess Funaho from the House of Tanaka. Surely, you didn't think he would wait for you?"

Nyota said nothing.

"Don't be so down. I have a surprise. He will be here tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?"

Ainra nodded her head.

"Yes, he is a Starfleet captain and his ship has been assigned to help our scientists test out the new wrap drive system we been developing. If it works we can move our ships through the worm hole even faster."

"But we are in the middle of war between Sybok and the Emperor! How can he find the time?"

"I told him you will be here. He has also been assigned to transport you to San Francisco to study the Red Matter."

Nyota was confused.

"You must have known about my arrival and my purpose for being here already."

"I been keeping tabs on you since you left. I only pretend for the sake of Armand. You know how women are; we pretend not to know so that we can gain knowledge. Hikaru has been working with us for time now. He wants to see you."

Nyota wasn't sure if her mother was hinting at the two of them starting an affair, but it surely sounded like it.

"I will be put to death if Spock was to suspect something."

"I am not saying that anything will happen, however, the two of you need closure." Ainra eyes welled up with tears.

"Yes, I supposed we do."

* * *

Just as soon as Duke Antar gave me the go ahead, I quickly packed my things to prepare to leave with Hikaru. I couldn't say especially if word got about what Sarafina had given me and what the prince had done. Hikaru's family lived in Japan and I knew I would be safe there.

However, I had to ensure my parents safety and that wasn't going to be easy. My father was devoted to the House of Ndogo and if he knew what happen between the Prince and me, I would be dead.

I didn't know who spied on Hikaru and me but I had to talk to my mother.

"Mother, I would like you for to come with me to visit Duke Ando? He is sickly and wants me to visit before my wedding." I came into my parent's room. Luckily, my father was there.

Ainra's hands shook and she turned to me.

Her face reflected her fear.

"Nyota, I want you to go with Hikaru and stay with him. Don't come back until its safe."

My eyes widened.

"What?"

"What did Sarafina tell you? What happen that night?" She grabbed my arms and shook me.

I didn't say anything.

"Damn it child! In a matter of days you have ruin everything we worked so hard for, now I am asking you what the hell did she say to you!"

"I thought I was helping…I didn't know I was being set up." I started to cry.

"I was the first person to find her body and saw there was a note written addressed to you. In it, Sarafina apologizes for setting our family up and urges you not to become like her. What does she mean?"

I wasn't sure what to say, because I wasn't even sure if what Sarafina had told me was even the truth.

"Sarafina told me that the House of Akan and House of Ndogo were plotting against the Emperor and they are in leagued with the Romulans! That is why Duke Antar wants more land for his labs; they are releasing some biological weapon that would kill the Vulcans."

"How would a mere woman know that?"

"Like you once said before, women must be silent to hear and must pretend to be dumb to get smarter. Sarafina was a smart woman."

Before I could finish, Nuka opened the door and came into the room.

"Nyota, Hikaru is ready to leave."

I could tell my mother knew enough to understand that I had to leave with Hikaru, but she couldn't or else it would look too suspicious.

"I will be right there." Nuka left and I turned to my mother. "I gave the prince the information, I thought it might help us, but now with her death I am not sure. Please you and father must leave. I swear I will make this right!"

"I am so disappointed in you. This was our chance to move up and you sealed our faiths!"

She pointed to the door and I left.

* * *

(Daystar)

Prince Spock was on his ship preparing to head back to Vulcan, but his mind was on Nyota. He thought of her all the time and rejected his wife's advances.

T'Pring was instead sent back to her quarters.

In the meantime, he examined the disk Nyota had given him and both he and Stonn was shock.

Nyota had been telling the truth!

The disk contained numerous files and implicated Duke Ndogo for treason. For years, Duke Antar had been secretly working with the Romulans on developing new bio-chemicals that would kill the Vulcans, but to complete his work he would need more labs hence more land.

Prince Spock's warm blood boiled as he thought of Duke Antar betraying him. Those humans played him for a fool!

But that was not all the disk contained.

There was enough proof to implicate another, a Vulcan, and a member of the royal family.

Prince Spock's half-brother Sybok.

"Stonn, send my father this information! We have a serious situation."

An: This was a bridge chapter to help set the new locations. The next chapter will move ahead by a month (in the past of the younger Nyota) and a day (in the past when Nyota talks to her mother) to deal with Nyota's pregnancy and other complications. Like the Hikaru and Nyota, love subplot Let me know.


	9. Part 9

An: I know it's been a while, but I had a full course load this semester and needed to focus. Not to mention I needed to see the movie again for a refresher. Thanks for all the reviews!

Syon held his mother's fragile body in his arms and wished he could trade places with her.

Nyota wasn't even old by Vulcan standards, but by human standards, she was ancient.

"It was interesting to watch how the House of Ndogo fall because of what I had done, however, give a poor girl a choice and I chose life." Nyota shifted in her son's arms.

"It is only logical." Syon finished.

"Everything happens for a reason and while it was never my goal to take Antar's and Jabari's power, it did help my family in the end."

"So what happen? Did you ever leave Hikaru?"

Nyota smiled, "That in itself is another story."

* * *

(One month later)

"Duke Hikaru, I demand to speak with Nyota! She is my wife after all!" Jabari screamed his many insults at Hikaru image on the commlink.

It had been a month since Nyota claimed to be visiting Hikaru's sick father and never returned.

Hikaru shook his head, "I am afraid that Nyota won't be coming back. Too much has happen."

Jabari's eyes flashed a hot red, "Listen, you Japanese snake ….if Nyota isn't returned to me then I will have her parents killed!"

Hikaru chuckled, "That is considering that you even know where to find them."

Jabari's eyes widen. Hikaru must have helped Nyota's family escape east Africa. But where? He didn't know.

"Then I will declare war on the House of Sulu!"

"With the Vulcan royal family down your back for your betrayal, you won't be declaring war on anyone!" Hikaru turned off the commlink.

Jabari and his father stood in their conference room with their faces reflecting the fear in their hearts. Everything they worked so hard for was coming apart within a month.

Prince Spock had gotten ahold of the information that House of Akan gave to Sarafina to give to Nyota. Nyota's foolishness caused her to give it to the Prince and now the prince has declared that House of Ndogo is going to face charges of treason.

It was a set up by the House of Akan, but neither Jabari nor Antar had the proof.

"What are we going to do father?" Jabari asked.

"Why do you want such a troublesome woman?" Antar asked noticing the look on Hikaru's face when he said Nyota's name. "You know she isn't pure anymore."

"I wanted her here so that I can kill her for betraying us!"

"To the Vulcans of all people." Antar spat.

Both men knew the end was coming. If they were found guilty, the Vulcans were going to kill the entire family, men, women, and children. There will be no mercy.

"We have to find a way to get our families out of here."

"Where! No other house will take us in! We have been accused of treason!" Jabari snapped.

Antar sat back down in his chair.

Jabari looked out the window at his wives, aunts, cousins, and children playing. The House of Ndogo ruled this part of Africa for over a hundred years and in a few short weeks, it will be destroyed.

Thanks to an ambitious young girl.

* * *

(House of Sulu-Ancestral Home-Japan)

Duchess Himiko wanted Nyota to leave, but didn't have the heart to tell her son as to why. It wasn't as though she hated Nyota; however, the young girl's presence was unnerving and a clear betrayal of the House of Ndogo.

By now word of the House Ndogo's betrayal spread like wild fire.

And everyone knew that Nyota had a part to play in the House's downfall.

So what was Duchess Himiko to think? She feared that Nyota might be working as a spy for the Vulcan prince and reported information to him so that her own family could take power. Perhaps, Nyota was sent here to do the same to them and while they had nothing to hide, they like all humans hated the Vulcans.

"Mother, I told you before Nyota is innocent in all of this!" Hikaru attempted to clam his mother down.

"Nyota has been here for a month and its time for her to go back."

"No, they will kill her."

"Where are her parents?"

"They are safe. I had them hidden so that Duke Jabari could not find them." He knew better than to tell his mother where Nyota's family really was. Himiko was power hungry and had considerable influence over her husband.

"What does your father have to say about this?"

"I explained to him what has happen and he says she can stay. Mother, listen to me it is best if we treat Nyota well."

Himiko rolled her eyes. "And why is that!"

Hikaru looked down. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. Himiko could easily have her husband send back Nyota for he was a weak-minded man and Hikaru couldn't lose her.

"Nyota is pregnant with the Prince's child."

Himiko who had taken a slip of her tea almost choke.

"Pregnant?"

* * *

(House of Akan)

"Duke Mufusa, I have him on the commlink. He says he wants to speak with you right away!"

Duke Mufusa adjusted his robes and followed with his sons to the conference room.

"He isn't happy at all." Said Duke Natal, the youngest son of Duke Mufusa.

Giving Sarafina the disk to give to Nyota to give to the Prince was a horrible mistake. For it not only implicated the Romulans, but also Sybok, the Prince's half brother.

Sure enough, Sybok's face appeared on the screen.

"Your majesty…please let me explain!" Duke Mufusa bowed to the image.

"I don't wan to here your voice! My brother is investigating me and I am not sure what he will do. Spock can be ruthless when he wants to be. He is sending troops to the Solaris System and I can't conduct any work with them there!"

The disk was meant to implicate the House of Ndogo nothing more. The Prince must have done more research and found a link between the disk and Sybok himself. "Prince Sybok, the disk was created to bring down the House of Ndogo, but it had nothing about you. Perhaps the prince discovered this information himself. Either way the blame falls on Antar."

Sybok was confused, "Why bring them down? I needed them."

"What you need was time and a distraction. This was the only way we could buy that time and besides the House of Ndogo are too pro-Spock for them work with us for long."

The mention of his younger half brother's name greatly upset Sybok. He lost so much because of his father's lusting after a human woman. It was insulting to the history of Vulcan to have a half –breed sitting on the throne and he was going to do whatever it took to take the throne away from his brother.

Even if it meant going after his own people, he didn't care.

"If this comes back to bite me Duke Mufusa then your House will fall as well!" Sybok image left the commlink.

Duke Mufusa let out a deep breath.

* * *

(One Day Later House of Uhura)

Nyota got up early to prepare for Duke Hikaru's arrival and she prepared Syon and Nassir as well.

Ainra and Armand were already dressed and had the servants prepare breakfast.

"Mother, have you spoken with Hikaru?"

"He is a very busy man as a Starfleet captain and ever since his mother passed away, he has been distant."

Nyota's eyes widen.

"Himiko is dead?"

Ainra nodded her head. "Himiko was always a sickly woman, but kept it to herself. She died two years ago complications from a new form a cancer. The doctors were never able to find a cure."

Nyota knew that must have been hard for Hikaru. He loved his mother very much despite her shortcomings and Nyota owned her for helping her give birth to Syon. Even if she did it for selfish reasons.

It was about another hour before Hikaru's transport arrived and when he stepped out of it. Nyota felt her stomach doing flip-flops.

Did she love Hikaru? The answer was both a yes and a no. Hikaru saved her life by getting her away from Jabari and he treated her well, but it been years since they seen each other. Not to mention Prince Spock. She had over the years developed feelings for the Prince and while he did not reciprocate in the way a human man would, Nyota knew that somewhere in his Vulcan heart he cared for her.

But feelings for Hikaru lingered and she knew that keeping her distance from him would be difficult.

Duke Hikaru entered with his servants who bowed their heads to Nyota and her parents.

He was handsome, taller, and more muscular than before and his eyes quickly went to Nyota.

"Greetings, Nyota it's been a long time since I've seen you!" He rushed over and embraced Nyota.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Vulcan servants and a small Vulcan child.

He cringed.

It was little Syon.

"Syon, you have grown since I held you in my arms as a baby!" Hikaru knew better than to touch a Vulcan child.

Syon said nothing as Nassir came from behind him.

"Uncle Hikaru!" Nassir ran towards Hikaru and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you!"

"Me too!"

Hikaru greeted everyone, but both he and Nyota were careful not to look at each other for too long. Nyota couldn't risk her Vulcan servants reporting to the Prince about her and Duke Hikaru.

Repeatedly, she told herself that she did not love Hikaru. She loved Prince Spock.

But the Prince's image was fading as Hikaru's was taking his place.

* * *

(Vulcan)

Prince Spock's thoughts were centered on Nyota and T'Pring hated it. He even screamed her name when they were making love and uttered it again when he woke up in the morning.

T'Pring hated that a simple human woman had captured his heart.

She also hated that Duke Jabari was so unsuccessful in killing Nyota especially after she had paid him for it.

The noble houses on the Earth weren't doing their jobs.

"Stonn, please take the young prince to his room." T'Pring handed over her son.

Prince Spock sat in the chair at the table saying nothing.

When everyone had left, T'Pring rubbed her stomach.

"I am pregnant." She almost whispered.

Spock said nothing.

"Did you hear me, your majesty? I am pregnant."

"Yes, your servants have already told me."

T'Pring lowered her head and notice Stonn standing outside the door.

"What is the matter?" She asked.

"The House of Ndogo is working with my half-brother in trying to bring my father down. I must declare war."

T'Pring's heart almost stopped.

"War? Against Sybok?"

"War against a traitor! Nyota has given me very valuable information and now I must do my part in brining her here safely."

T'Pring wanted to scream.

"Why? Just give her family a noble title."

"I can't do that unless the House of Ndogo is out of the way and besides Nyota can no longer live on the Earth. She must live here in my palace."

T'Pring head started to hurt. She knew what he meant.

"Nyota is pregnant with your child isn't she?"

Stonn leaned his head back on the wall. Stonn hated Spock and his mistreatment of T'Pring.

Prince Spock had gotten word from the House of Sulu two days about Nyota's condition and knew he was the father. Since in Vulcan society children belonged to the male's family, Nyota would have to live on Vulcan for the remainder of her life. No child of his would be raised on Earth among the humans even if its mother were one. After all, Nyota was carrying a member of the Vulcan royal family.

T'Pring wanted to cry, but her Vulcan heritage made that hard. Instead, she asked simply, "Why don't you love me?"

He never looked at her, "Because I don't have to."

An: I'm back! Let me know what you think. Spock is a dick isn't he. More secrets, plot twists, and surprises are on the way. Feel sorry for T'Pring? Reminds me of women who are cheated on and can't do anything about it. Review.


	10. Part 10

An: Merry X-Mas! I don't know much about Vulcan pregnancies so much of this is made up. Enjoy!

T'Pring was beyond angry when Spock told her that Nyota was not only coming to live in the Vulcan palace, but also carrying his child. It didn't worry T'Pring about fighting Nyota's child for succession, because Sinok being the eldest and a full-blooded Vulcan would inherit. Still, it was insulting that a human woman would live side by side with her and sleep with her husband.

Stonn was a much better choice. He hated the humans with a passion. He respected T'Pring and wanted to be with her. But she was stuck with Spock until the day she died.

She was pacing back and forward in her bedroom. Sinok was sleeping in his mother's bed even though Spock forbade it. To him it was illogical for a child to sleep with his mother, but T'Pring needed comfort.

Stonn knocked on the door and T'Pring opened it.

"Stonn," T'Pring said with a hidden passion.

Stonn knew better than to come inside the Queen's bedroom and so he stayed in the doorway.

"Your highness, I heard about what happened. This is a great insult to the Vulcan race."

T'Pring shook, "Spock is an insult to the Vulcan race!"

No longer able to hold her emotions due in part to her pregnancy, T'Pring began to cry.

"I come from a long line of noble Vulcans and I must endure this embarrassment!"

Stonn hesitated for a moment. "My lady you are not the first Vulcan queen to watch as her husband parades around his whores. Empress T'Rea watched as Emperor Sarek made love to his human lover Amanda."

T'Pring grumbled when hearing Amanda's name. Empress T'Rea died because of her.

"Emperor Sarek's love for this woman spelled T'Rea's doom and her young son was exiled from Vulcan." Stonn knew the truth behind the death of T'Rea and the civil war that broke out. Although Stonn was not of noble birth, he was by way of a distant ancestor related to T'Rea's family.

T'Pring however did not. Nor did Spock.

"I never understood why Emperor Sarek would exile Sybok and not Spock. Both were T'Rea's children." T'Pring asked.

He wanted to kiss her and so he moved in closer to her.

T'Pring noticed Stonn's attempts to get next to her and stepped back.

"I won't let you kill yourself for me!" She whispered.

"I always loved you T'Pring even when we were children. Do you know how it feels to want something and can't have it? The day your family told me I couldn't marry you, was the day I vowed I would do whatever it took to get close to you. That is why I work for the Prince."

T'Pring's heart fluttered.

"I can't…."

Stonn continued, "I wanted to kill Prince Spock the day of your marriage. To see you with another man almost arouse the primitive and barbaric desires within me!"

He moved in closer and T'Pring found her feet stuck.

She wanted Stonn too, but if discovered the Emperor would have her and his entire families killed.

But before she could say anything, Stonn reached and kissed her.

The dam that held back her passions broke and T'Pring despite being pregnant with Spock's child kissed Stonn. Hard.

Stonn attempted to lift up her dress and curse Spock when he felt the tiny bump of life within her.

T'Pring let him spread open her legs as he began to remove his clothing.

Moving into the room, they closed the door and Stonn took off her top.

Both were so immerse in the lovemaking neither realized that T'Pring's young son was in the bed. Wide-awake.

Sinok was too young to grasp what it was he was seeing, but he knew betrayal when he saw it.

T'Pring and Stonn were half-naked with Stonn proceeding to enter T'Pring and pleasure her in ways Spock never could.

"Stonn…." T'Pring whispered.

"MOTHER!" A small voice screamed out and T'Pring pulled from Stonn faster than a ship going at warp speed.

Putting on her clothes T'Pring who was out of breath cursed herself for her illogical action.

"Oh no! Sinok!" T'Pring covered her mouth as Stonn put back on his clothing.

Stonn didn't look at Sinok who reminded him of Spock.

T'Pring pointed to the door.

"Please, you must leave Stonn!"

Stonn said nothing and left.

* * *

"I was born on Earth?" Syon asked.

Nyota nodded her head, "Yes, you were born in Japan in the House of Sulu."

T'Rina and Tarek exchanged glances.

No Vulcan had ever been born off world.

Nyota needed to explain.

"Syon, when I was pregnant with you, I had no idea what was going to happen to me. I was a child trying to survive in an adult world." Nyota hesitated to tell her son that she considered abortion before Duchess Himiko persuaded her not too. Inside of Nyota's womb was a member of the most powerful families in the galaxy and now she had power and authority.

Because Duchess Himiko helped Nyota give birth to the Prince, Spock increased House Sulu's economic and political power.

Everyone hand's were in the cookie jar. Everyone wanted his or her cut.

"How soon after my birth did you come to Vulcan? Surely, shortly there after." Syon asked. He was learning a lot not just about his mother, but also himself.

Nyota grinned.

Telling the story of her life made her forget she was dying.

"Let me talk about the horrific five months of pregnancy and then we can talk about the odyssey getting to Vulcan."

"Five months?" Her daughter T'Rina asked.

Nyota nodded her head.

"Vulcan pregnancies are normally thirteen months, human pregnancies are nine months, and hybrids are in between. Since, I have had three pregnancies, with two boys lasting five months and one girl lasting seven months; I guess it varies by sex. I'm not sure, but it was the most horrific times of my life and that is saying something for a woman living under the wrath of T'Pring."

"Horrific is an illogical choice of words." Said Tarek who felt insulted.

"Vulcans have copper base blood, which is why you all bleed green when cut and humans have iron base blood. which is why ours are red. Typically, Vulcans and humans don't interbreed with one another. There is a reason for that. For a woman, especially a fragile human woman, carrying a Vulcan child causes havoc on her body. I was medication, I swelled three times a normal size for a pregnant woman, I had nosebleeds, and I had high blood pressure, and suffered from severe bouts of vertigo. So I have every right to say it was horrific, not to mention good old fashion human gassiness, morning sickness, irritability, and swollen feet."

Her children understood.

* * *

Spock had to prepare for the arrival of his father who was back from his mission on Solaris Prime.

Sybok had been exiled there and so Spock wondered if his father made an effort to visit him. Probably not.

Emperor Sarek needed to talk to his son about his mother and the truth behind her death. He hadn't wanted to do this, but his son needed to be prepared and for another reason.

That damned human woman, Nyota.

If Nyota gave birth to Spock's child, there will be genetic testing which would reveal Spock's human ancestry. The child would be genetically more human and expose Spock for the half-breed fraud that he was.

He needed to convince his son to kill Nyota's child once it was brought to Vulcan.

Spock entered the throne room with his father sitting his chair. Someday it would be Spock's chair.

"Father, peace and long life."

"I certainly hope so."

Spock knew something was wrong.

"Speak your mind father."

"There is too much of me in you. I had a fondness for human women and so do you. I know about you and Nyota. I know that she is pregnant and now you must do something for the good of the empire."

Spock was confused.

"Nyota is only a human. Her child will not inherit the throne. No child of a concubine can inherit."

Emperor Sarek took a deep breath.

"A child of a concubine will inherit the throne!"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Spock, I didn't want to tell you this, but I heard about Sybok and his work with the Romulans. He knows your secret, a secret I have spent years trying to cover up, but to no avail. T'Rea was not your mother, she was Sybok's mother, and Sybok is your half brother."

"Half?"

Somewhere inside Spock knew that T'Rea wasn't his mother, but he always thought that perhaps another Vulcan woman was.

"Your mother is a human woman named Amanda. I was in love with her and T'Rea killed her out of jealousy. That is what caused the civil war and why I exiled Sybok. Sybok didn't have the heart and willpower to rule this empire. Only you do my son."

Spock was floored. He was half-human!

"Father! How can this be?"

"You must tell no one about this! However, I didn't want you to be caught unaware. I should I have told you this before you started sleeping around with human women. So that you could be more careful where you sowed your seeds."

Spock still didn't understand the Nyota connection until his father said 'sowing seeds'.

"Like with all royal births there will be genetic testing done and they will discover your secret if you allow this woman to bear a child that will be more human than Vulcan. You must kill this child and kill the woman."

Spock eyes widen. He hadn't gotten over being told that he was part human. Humans with their primitive, barbaric, simple pleasures and illogical thinking were the bain of the Vulcan empire and to know he was half was insulting. Human blood flowed through his veins and were apart of his genetic makeup. His mother was a concubine of this father's and T'Rea was not his mother.

"I don't think…."

"You must Spock!"

"There has to be another way! Perhaps, we can genetically enhance the child to have its DNA be more Vulcan, but killing my own flesh and blood is not an option! I can always do the testing secretly and change the results. I am a Vulcan Prince!"

This was the first time Sarek ever seen Spock care for someone than himself. It was pleasing but still Sarek wasn't willing to risk it.

"You also face another problem my son."

"What?"

"T'Pring might come after Nyota out of jealousy."

"T'Pring won't touch Nyota!"

* * *

During dinner, I kept my eyes low so not to look at Hikaru's, but I knew he was watching my every move.

He wanted to talk but since I outranked him, I had to be the first.

"So you are Captain Sulu?" I asked playfully.

He smiled.

"Yes, but I don't think I will be in it for long. Working for Starfleet is exhausting. Just last month we fought a battle with the Romulans and I lost three good friends."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"They were good people. The Vulcans are masters of divide and conquer. This is their war, but humans are fighting it. The Emperor won't even send Vulcan reinforcements."

I looked over at my mother who smiled and lowered her head.

Nassir was playing with his food as Syon sat there well behaved.

"I am happy to transport you to San Francisco so that you can see our advancements with the Red Matter. It's dangerous however; this stuff can cause black holes."

I didn't know why Spock asked me to come and investigate this. I had no experience or science education, but I figure there was a reason.

"I am only doing this for….."

"I know." Hikaru was like Stonn, a man in search for something he couldn't have.

Stonn was an unhappy thought. Nevertheless, I did pity him.

"I think we should go to the Botanical Gardens! Mother has told me there are some new plants there."

The look on Hikaru's face reminded of Spock's the day in the garden.

"I would love that."

* * *

(1 month and two weeks later House of Sulu)

Nyota stomach grew rapidly and she looked like she was nine months pregnant instead of one.

She was also bedridden and sick.

Hikaru worried greatly about her.

Himiko worried about what would happen if Nyota or the child died.

But trouble was descending on the House of Sulu and Nyota could do nothing about it.

"Duke Hikaru, they came about five in the morning and demanded to speak with you!" Fuma dressed Hikaru as he walked towards the guest room. "I told them to leave but they wouldn't!"

"Did you tell my mother?"

The servant bowed.

"Yes, and she is contacting Prince Spock right now."

Hikaru banged his hand on the wall. "Fools! They know better than to come here! Nyota is carrying the Prince's child."

"But they don't know she is pregnant. She is untouchable and so is family who cares for her."

Hikaru and Fuma walked into the guest room.

"I told you that if you kept Nyota away from me it would be an act of war." Jabari stood up and looked at Hikaru.

With him were his bodyguards and his father, Antar.

Hikaru despite being much younger stood his ground.

"Nyota no longer belongs to you!"

"What did you say boy?" Jabari snapped.

Hikaru wanted to laugh, because these men had made the trip for nothing.

"Nyota is pregnant with Prince Spock's child which means she is the property of the Vulcan Empire!"

An: Like? More twisted secrets and betrayal coming. Who knew that concubines' lives could be so interesting? Anyone feel sorry for Stonn?


	11. Part 11

An: I hope everyone likes the story thus far. Please check out 'The Disadvantage,' it's a good story but only got six reviews.

T'Rina loved her mother and admired her for telling the story of her life.

She found herself very interested in Nyota's life and wished her royal upbringing hadn't kept her away.

Now, Nyota lay dying and there was nothing she could do about it.

Tarek was secretly jealous of Syon's and Nyota's relationship. Nyota went out of way to spend time with her eldest child and Syon cared for his mother. Nyota treated Tarek well, but only because she was his mother.

Tarek didn't think this was logical, surely, he wasn't conceived in rape as he was born seven years after Syon.

Syon, however, adored his mother and although his Vulcan upbringing prevented him from expressing his feelings, both he and Nyota shared a special bond.

A bond that neither T'Rina nor Tarek shared.

Nyota struggled to talk and Syon gave her some herbal tea. She hated it, but Syon made her drink it anyway.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be? If its T'Pring, tell her to leave, I don't want her here!" Nyota snapped.

T'Rina opened the door and stepped back.

Emperor Spock walked into the room.

Everyone was silent. He wasn't expected until much later when the last rites were performed.

Nyota couldn't believe her eyes nor could her children.

Emperor Spock stood fully dress in Vulcan robes with the insignia of his clan. Standing in the doorway behind him was Sinok and T'Yavina, Spock's eldest daughter with T'Pring.

Whenever, Nyota saw T'Yavina she thought of T'Pring and Stonn.

Emperor Spock moved in closer to his dying concubine and her pitiful appearance tugged slightly at his Vulcan heart.

The woman who lay dying before him now was once so beautiful that it was almost legendary.

"Spock….you came to see me!" Nyota coughed.

Syon always had a complicated relationship with his father, while T'Rina admired Spock and Tarek worship him.

Spock rested his hand on Nyota's forehead.

"I came to see you before you leave me forever."

"I was just telling my children about my life and how I ended up here. T'Pring came by earlier …"

"I understand that you told her to leave you along."

"We were never friends." Nyota coughed and adjusted herself in the bed.

Syon wanted his father to leave because he knew his mother wouldn't tell her story with Spock there.

"I will be back later. I just wanted to see you."

Spock got up and opened the door. T'Yavina and Sinok greeted their half siblings and followed their father.

Emperor Spock had actually came to visit Nyota spend some time along with her, but Nyota always loved being in the company of her children which made it difficult for Spock to speak with about his plans for her.

However, there will be enough time to discuss that later.

* * *

I was walking with Hikaru in the botanical gardens, alone.

Syon was with my parents and I decided now would be the time to deal with Hikaru.

I found it ironic that I was in same place that started my journey to becoming a concubine to Spock.

"These flowers are beautiful."

"Duchess Ainra always had a way with gardening." Hikaru plucked a flower from a branch and presented it to me.

I took it without hesitation.

Hikaru said nothing and the silence made me feel awkward.

"My mother tells me that you are married." I asked after a long silence.

His face flushed and his hands shook.

"Yes, I am. Her name is Funaho."

"Is she from a noble family?"

He shook his head. "No, her father was a Starfleet officer and her mother was a professor." There are only a handful of Japanese noble families with even fewer eligible noble women for me to marry."

I felt a sting of jealousy as Hikaru talked about Funaho and I didn't know why. It wasn't as if he could have married me anyways, I now belonged to the Prince, and he had to marry if he wanted to an heir to his house.

"Funaho is a pretty name."

Again, Hikaru's face flushed.

"I am not in love with her. My mother wanted me to marry her to avoid having to deal with the House of Tanaka. I am not even sure if I am going to have additional wives or even concubines."

"Why?"

Just then, Hikaru turned to me and reached for my arms.

"Because I have been in love with you ever since we were children. You remember those days of innocence, don't you?"

A tear rolled down my cheek and I thought of Sarafina, a woman whose words haunted me. "For a girl, those days are short, too short and once they are gone they never come back."

Hikaru moved in closer to me, "It is the same for boys too. My day of innocence ended the night you gave birth to Syon."

My eyes widen, "What?"

"I always wanted to tell you about what happen that night and why you had to leave so suddenly for Vulcan." Hikaru squeezed my hand.

"Yes, it seemed as though soon as I gave birth to Syon, I was sent on a shuttle to leave Earth and my family."

"I lost my innocence that night too, Nyota. I know you were told Jabari committed suicide after learning about your pregnancy and Prince Spock ordered the execution of the House of Ndogo."

"Yes, that was what I was told." I swallowed hard. What was Hikaru going to tell me?

"This war with Sybok has revealed many secrets, truths and tested many loyalties. Jabari and his family….the prince wanted me to protect you and threaten my own family status…I had no choice."

Hikaru shook.

"In this world of feuding noble houses all trying to drink from the same bowl the Vulcans place in the front of us, innocence is a fleeting ideal of comfort and a luxury nobles can't afford."

"I know the feeling." I understood what he was telling me. Humans were living on the edge of the abyss and had to do whatever they needed to survive; it was something I dealt with on a first hand basis.

* * *

"I demand to see Nyota right now!" Jabari protested.

Hikaru shook his head.

"Nyota is ill with the child growing inside of her. The pregnancy is dangerous as there aren't any known cases of successful human/Vulcan hybrid pregnancies."

"Of course there isn't. Vulcan blood is poisonous to humans!" Jabari spat.

"You know that with Nyota being pregnant and your own house precarious state that any harm to her will spell your doom." Hikaru stood up tall in Jabari's face.

"How dare you speak to me like that? If it wasn't for my grandparents, the House of Sulu would be nothing but servants working for the House of Tanaka!" Jabari screamed.

Hikaru knew the history between the House of Sulu and Ndogo, he was grateful, but over the years, the House of Ndogo became too arrogant and defiant of the Vulcans. And now with their house losing their wealth they once again threw caution to the wind by coming and demanding Nyota.

"We want to see her!"

"Jabari…." A small weak voice came from the doorway.

All the men turned to see Nyota barely standing, her stomach was large, and she looked awful.

Jabari drew in a deep breath and turned to his father.

It was a shame that the House of Ndogo would never recover from.

"Nyota, you disgust me!" Jabari yelled.

"Jabari…I wanted to tell you what happen…but…"

"You betrayed this house to the Vulcans! We were trying to free the humans from Vulcan rule, but now we are doom to remain enslaved forever. Why?"

Nyota was dizzy.

"Where are you parents? We can't find Ainra and Armand!" Antar asked.

Hikaru knew it was an attempt to locate Nyota's parents and kill them. He would have to get to them first before Jabari did.

Nyota fell into Hikaru's arms.

"Now you see for yourself and you must leave."

"We will leave later tonight. We are still noblemen and expect to be treated as such." Jabari wanted Nyota dead and he knew just the way to have it done.

Hikaru motioned to his servant. "Take care of them and I will take care of Nyota."

(Himiko's room)

"Your majesty, the pregnancy is progressing faster than I had anticipated. Nyota is the first human to carry a half-Vulcan child and none of our medicines are working for her." Himiko spoke to Prince Spock via the commlink.

Prince Spock thought of his real mother, Amanda, and what she went through while pregnant with him.

"I understand that you are not skilled to care for this pregnancy, but I am sending a doctor that has experience with Vulcan medicine. Nyota needs our treatment if she is to survive."

Himiko looked worried. "I am not sure if I know how to accommodate a Vulcan at my home. How will he treat Nyota?"

"The doctor is not a Vulcan, but a human who has been trained in Vulcan medicines. Throughout the years, he has proven useful in helping sick Vulcans living on Earth; his name is Dr. Leonard McCoy, he is an American."

"American?"

"Yes, and you will make sure that both his and Nyota's needs are met. I want no harm to come to her during this time and after the birth, she is to be sent to Vulcan. Do this for me, Duchess Himiko, and I will increase you House's financial and political power."

Himiko smiled. "I will protect Nyota and bring this young Prince into the world."

"The doctor will be there in three days."

Hikaru walked into the room and Himiko turned off the commlink.

"I see you are yet again looking after number one." Hikaru mumbled.

Himiko rolled her eyes. "I am ensuring this family's future. The prince has ordered us to care for Nyota and if she gives birth successfully, we are going to get an increase in wealth and power. He is also sending over an American doctor who is trained in Vulcan medicine to care for her."

"Mother, you are playing with fire. Nyota's pregnancy is dangerous not just, because she is a human carrying a Vulcan child, but also because Jabari wants her dead. If something happens to Nyota, the prince will have us all killed."

"My son, nothing will happen to Nyota. Her child is the key to our success and the downfall of the House of Ndogo who has been holding our secrets over our heads for generations."

"The House of Ndogo will fall and there will be another family to take its place. Nyota is only one woman in a complicated game, a game she was never in a position play. The power the noble houses have is an illusion and one that has you fooled."

Himiko folded her arms.

"What would you have me do? Be like the House of Ndogo and fight against the Vulcans? No, my son, they are too powerful and humans are so weak. We live at the edge because we have no choice and we need to do whatever we can to say in the prince's favor."

"Yes, until he either weary of us or another ambitious family comes along."

"Times are changing; it is becoming harder for an ordinary family to gain noble status and besides only Prince can determine who is noble and who is not."

"I find that very ironic, mother." Hikaru left.

Himiko decided to prepare for Dr. McCoy's visit.

* * *

(Vulcan)

T'Pring managed to convince Sinok that he only saw her giving Stonn a 'hug', but her young son wasn't so sure if what he saw was his mother 'hugging' Stonn. He only agreed to make her happy.

Stonn on the other hand was starting to lose his Vulcan demeanor, not being with T'Pring was leading to him to act irrationally, and he could no longer keep from seeing her.

He hated Spock for letting this woman live so unhappily and with the arrival of Nyota, it was a harder for him to suppress his feelings.

"Your majesty, why must Nyota come to live on Vulcan. Her presence insults your Empress and Vulcan itself." Stonn argued with the prince.

The Prince wasn't accustomed to a servant expressing himself so freely.

"What is to you, Stonn?"

"Nyota's half-breed child is a mockery to Vulcan and should stay on Earth."

The word, 'mockery' was now a reflection on him.

"Without Nyota, I would have known about Sybok's betrayal."

Thinking of Sybok led Stonn to think of T'Rea and Amanda.

"Your father betrayed T'Rea and his own son and that is why Sybok has declared war against us."

Spock turned to Stonn.

"Be careful with what you say, Stonn, unless you want it to be your last."

Stonn was too angry to let it go.

"I know that you are only half Vulcan…."

Before Stonn could finish Spock knocked him across the room.

"How dare you insult me with your lies!"

Stonn stumbled to get on his feet.

He wasn't sure if the Prince knew the truth or not.

"I am sorry…your majesty. I was wrong. Please forgive me!"

Spock would hear none of it.

"Take him away! I want him flogged for his defiance!"

Two guards came and took Stonn away.

Spock stood there shaking. How many knew his secret?

Did T'Pring know?

(T'Pring's room)

"Did he arrive yet?" T'Pring asked.

"Yes, he did your highness and he will do your biding soon enough." Jabari spoke softly into the commlink.

"I want her dead, but you must make it look like an accident!"

"Don't worry; it will be taken care of."

"Don't contact me until it is done!" T'Pring turned off the commlink.

Her stomach was growing, but her mind was preoccupied with other things.

* * *

Nyota was lying in bed.

She looked at the window at the sky over Japan.

She thought of the Prince and knew it was he who was protecting her from the wrath of Jabari. However, she resigned herself to the fact that she might never see the Prince again.

The child kicked inside her and she smiled.

Sarafina, Ainra, Armand, Hikaru, Spock's, and Jabari's faces all went through her mind.

And as she lay there, she had no idea of the storm headed her way.

An: Like? It's coming to a climax especially with Stonn and a few other characters. Don't worry Spock and Nyota will be meeting again (as young people) in the next two chapters and as old people in the present time. I am just laying the foundation for what is to come. I might do a spin off with Sybok and Syon and the war that is going on, but who knows.


	12. Part 12

An: Thanks to everyone who is reading and commenting on this story!

Prince Spock had Stonn flogged and the beating was taking a toll on the poor Vulcan's body.

Each lash cut through his flesh and his back was green and bloodied.

Stonn barely could stop himself from screaming, but the Prince wanted him to feel pain. He wanted him to know his place.

The beating lasted roughly two hours. Such a beating would have killed a normal human, but Stonn wasn't human. He was a Vulcan who had enough of Prince Spock.

"That's enough!" Prince Spock ordered the guards to stop.

They unshackled him and Stonn's body fell to the floor in a lifeless lump.

A loan moan came from the injured Vulcan as the guards dragged him to the cell.

"He stays there until I can figure out what to do to him." The Prince ordered and walked out of the room.

After a short while, Stonn was by himself nursing his wounds.

He was ashamed and he missed T'Pring.

The Prince was going to have him killed, and Stonn needed a way out.

Now the offer Sybok made him seemed logical. Loyal service to the exiled Prince for the reward of land, wealth, servants, and most importantly, T'Pring.

Sybok contacted him several months ago, while he was on assignment in Solaris Prime and Stonn was astonished to see the exiled Vulcan, so un-Vulcan.

Sybok knew how to laugh and he greeted Stonn like an equal despite his royal heritage. Very much unlike Spock who made it clear to everyone, he was a prince.

When Stonn asked him about his mother T'Rea and Amanda, Sybok started to cry and explained how much he missed her.

When Stonn asked about Spock and Sarek, Sybok screamed, bellowed, and vowed he would kill them both.

Having lived in exile away from the comforts of royal life, Sybok wasn't as spoiled or as cruel as Spock. He fought with his warriors, slept on the same ground, and ate from the same plate. His soldiers respected him because Sybok was just like them, a man who had lost everything.

Sybok talked about his life with Stonn as if he always knew him and shared his feelings openly. It was through these meetings, always in secret of course, that Stonn began to see that Sybok not Spock deserved the throne.

Sybok with his careful manipulations encouraged this and finally through his carefully planned conversations learned of Stonn's Achilles heel.

Princess T'Pring.

Stonn told Sybok how much he desired T'Pring ever since he was a child.

He also told Sybok how much T'Pring despised Spock and his treatment of her.

Then Sybok told Stonn perhaps one of the most important secrets one could ever know.

Spock was half-human.

Stonn also learned that it was Sybok not T'Rea who murdered Amanda. T'Rea hated Amanda but could do nothing to her because of Sarek, and so Sybok defending his mother's honor killed poisoned Amanda shortly after she gave birth to Spock.

It was a faithful decision.

T'Rea didn't want to see her young son harmed and so she took the blame for Amanda's death. She did it because she thought Sarek wouldn't dare harm the next heir to the throne.

Sarek had Sybok exiled shortly after the child was caught conspiring with Turan, T'Rea's father.

And Spock became the heir to the throne.

Secrets were Stonn's card to play in this game of power struggles.

Therefore, Stonn agreed to Sybok's demands and took his young daughters, T'Luna, and T'Palma to serve in the palace to spy for their father.

Stonn truly believed that with Sybok's daughters in the palace and with Sybok working with the noble houses along with the Romulans, Spock would eventually succumb and give the throne to his half-brother.

However, Spock was never an illogical Vulcan and Vulcan woman can always be more trouble than their worth.

* * *

"Your life is very complicated mother even for a concubine." Tarek adjusted his robes.

"Yes, there was so much going on during this time," said T'Rina.

"Of course, we were at war and wars are always so complicated. There was so much betrayal." Nyota coughed and wiped her mouth.

"Grandfather once said our lives are nothing but a collection of a few days that changed our lives forever. Nothing more." Syon fixed the pillow behind his mother's head.

"That sounds like something I would say. Too human for a Vulcan." Nyota smiled.

"Father has picked up many of your habits."

"I know. I am going to miss him."

* * *

I was surprise Hikaru decided to cut short our stroll in the botanical gardens, but I knew why.

We couldn't be together and there no sense pretending to be.

"I leave for San Francisco after tomorrow." I said on the walk back home.

Hikaru said nothing.

"Hikaru, you never told me what happen the night I gave birth to Syon. You weren't there that night, only your mother and Dr. McCoy."

Silence.

"Prince Spock will meet with you when you arrive in San Francisco. I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Then why did you?"

Hikaru seemed upset and I didn't want to pressure him to speak any more.

Just then he stopped.

His hands shook.

"I wish I could take back the night of the party, I wish I could have been there with you and protected you from the Prince."

I thought of what he said.

"Then I would not have Syon nor would my family have noble status. I would be married to Jabari and probably been killed right along with his family."

"Is that only thing that matters to you? Nobility?"

I could see he was frustrated.

"Everything happens for a reason, Hikaru and please don't go there. You wouldn't trade your noble status for what I was, would you?"

"House of Ndogo…kept our secrets over us for so long…threaten to the reveal them…I had no choice….innocence lost... but the prince demanded me as he knew as well."

"What happened?"

I could see my parents walked towards me and Armand noticed Hikaru's expression.

"Nyota, don't you see? All noble houses have dirty secrets and the night of the power threaten to reveal all of them. People needed to do what was done, Hikaru for his house, Mosi for his house and me for mine." Armand patted Hikaru's back, "Son, it will alright. You will find forgiveness."

"What is forgiveness?"

* * *

(House of Akan)

"I have just spoken with Sybok and he is worried that with the Prince inspecting the Solaris Prime region he is going to have to put this attack on hold." Duke Mufusa said to his sons.

"Damn! Eventually, the Prince is going to find out and kill us all!" Duke Natal stammered.

"Clam down, son. Sybok hates the Prince as much as we." Duke Mufusa demanded.

"Father, Natal has a point. We been working with Sybok for years and he is motivated by hate and greed. What is his problem with Prince Spock? He has never told us. Why was he exiled?" said Duke Mosi.

"We are only trading one dictatorship for another! You really think this Sybok is going to free the citizens of the Earth? He will turn on us as soon as it suits him best." Duke Natal shouted.

"Trusting the Romulans is tricky too," said Duke Mosi.

"We are going to do whatever we can to prevent this House from suffering the same fate at the House of Ndogo. Already the Prince has seized their lands and wealth, if they discover anything to link us here, Sybok has granted us asylum in Solaris Prime.," reasoned Duke Mufusa.

"Asylum? Tell me father, can Sybok get here to save us before the Prince sends his armada to our front door?" Duke Natal asked.

"Jabari is going to have Nyota killed and you know that!" Duke Mosi changed the subject.

"I am counting on it." Said Duke Mufusa, "I want him to take the bait."

* * *

(Solaris Prime)

Sybok wasn't happy, the House Akan's attempts to place the blame on the House of Ndogo backfired, and now the prince was investigating him and sending troops in the region.

To matters worst, Emperor Sarek threatened his own son with war if anything was found to implicate Sybok.

Sybok also had other matters to contend with, his daughters living under the nose of the Prince, the noble houses and Stonn.

If anything happened, he would need to get his daughters out, forget Stonn.

Sybok was a fool was only motivation for betraying Vulcan was for a woman, one who wasn't even carrying his children. He was eventually going to use T'Pring against Stonn, but for right now Stonn was useful, at least until T'Luna informed him via a hidden commlink that Stonn was imprisoned.

That meant the prince no longer trusted him and Stonn's usefulness had gone out the window.

He ordered T'Luna to keep an eye out on T'Pring and to report any suspicious activities to him right away. He also ordered T'Palma who was secretly in love with Stonn to contact him.

Until his orders were done, he would lay low and wait.

"Father," T'Luna spoke through the link.

"T'Luna, I am glad you contacted me. How is living among the logical?"

T'Luna shook her head, "I don't understand why they don't express their feelings because it's clear that they have them. For example, I heard T'Pring crying when she learned of what happened to Stonn."

"She really loves that fool, doesn't she?"

"Yes, father she does and they how see each other in secret despite the fact that she carrying Spock's child."

"I don't think its Spock's child."

"Me, neither but she has convinced herself that it is. I told T'Palma that she now must do her part if this plan is to succeed."

"She is so young and Stonn has filled her head with silly ideas of love."

"Shhhh, someone is coming."

Silence.

"I must leave, but T'Luna remember what I told you. Disrupt their lives in anyway you can!"

The screen went black and T'Luna quickly left her quarters and bumped into Spock.

"I am sorry your majesty, I didn't see you. Please forgive your humble servant."

Prince Spock nodded his head.

"All is forgiven. Please go to T'Pring to make sure her needs are met."

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

(House of Sulu-Japan)

"Damn it, I'm a doctor not a midwife!" Dr. McCoy shouted at Duchess Himiko.

"You are what the Prince tells you and right now your job is to care for his concubine, Nyota." Himiko walked with the doctor to Nyota's room.

"Concubine? Why is she here on Earth?"

"After she gives birth in a few months, we are going to send her to the prince." Himiko opened the door to Nyota's room.

Nyota lay there asleep.

"She looks awful."

"Of course," laughed Himiko, "She is carrying a Vulcan baby."

"I see nothing funny about this situation, a human female force to carry an alien child, and you…." Spat Dr. McCoy, "I know the prince has promise you something too."

"That is no concern of yours! Take care of her or answer to the Prince!" Himiko closed the door and left Dr. McCoy with Nyota.

Nyota upon hearing the door slammed woke up and look at Dr. McCoy.

"Who are you?"

"Dr. McCoy, but most people call me Bones."

"Bones?"

"Yes, Bones. I see you got yourself in a little trouble, huh?"

Nyota started crying.

"Yes, I did and I am scared about what is going to happen to me!"

"Nothing, if I can help it. Let me examine you, I need to learn the sex of the child and its health."

Nyota shook her head. "No, I want to find out when it's born."

"I understand kid, but I am under orders from the Prince and he wants to know if he is having a boy or a girl. According to Vulcan tradition, the father names the child and since it's a royal birth, arrangements need to made for the ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

The doctor nodded his head.

"Yes, ceremony. Vulcans do celebrate the births of their children, surprisingly."

Nyota lay there as the doctor examined her.

"Vulcan pregnancies are no joke and to be honest this is will be my first delivery. Human males are not allowed near Vulcan females and so this will be a learning experience."

A few minutes later, "Nyota, my dear, you are carrying a very health but rather large Vulcan boy."

Nyota eyes widen, "A boy?"

"Yes, a boy."

Nyota smiled, despite everything she was going through, she was happy, and she wanted to inform her parents.

"How old are you kid?"

"I am sixteen."

"Just a baby." The doctor packed up his things.

"I will be in the room next door, unpacking my things, and getting some rest. Just press the button to my commlink and I will be right there."

Dr. McCoy left and Nyota fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Hikaru, where is my daughter?" Ainra asked through the commlink.

"She is fine. I have her with me. There is something you need to know Ainra."

"I know Nyota is pregnant, but I haven't told Armand. He too ashamed."

Hikaru nodded his head.

"What will you tell him?"

Ainra shrugged her shoulders, "I know she was raped, but I have Armand something. I would rather him think she was joined the Prince in attempt to help her family than her being another weak Uhura. It will kill him if he knew the truth."

"That will have to do."

A tear rolled down Ainra's cheek, "Thank you for protecting us. The Kirk family isn't nobles but sure act like it."

"None of the other noble families I asked would help. I know Kirk from Starfleet; he is training to become a captain. We are assigned to work on the same ship once I managed to leave Japan and go to San Francisco."

"Jim Kirk is a promiscuous man. He brings women home almost every night, usually when his mother is gone."

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"I know, but he means well. Don't attempt to contact Nyota, I will send you updates."

"I have been keeping a lot from Armand as a man…."

"Nyota once told me women keep many secrets so that men can focus on other things."

Ainra smiled.

"She is right."

* * *

Dr. McCoy was unpacking his things when he saw an incoming message. From the locator, it was coming from inside the House of Sulu and he knew who it was.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Dr. McCoy, I hope you are settled in your quarters. I don't have much time, T'Pring wants Nyota dead! She has granted me and my family safe passage if it is done." Jabari's face showed up on the commlink.

"Is this line secured?"

"Of course, T'Pring has made sure of it and besides the Sulus aren't known for their computer skills. Nyota must be killed tonight."

"What about my end of the deal?" Dr. McCoy snapped. "I am not going to kill a woman who is carrying a royal child for nothing."

"Like I said, we will pay you and send you to Delta 5. But you must make it look like an accident."

"Don't worry, I will. You better make sure this works Jabari!"

Jabari nodded his head.

"Nyota, has betrayed us all and before my entire family is killed, I want her dead as well!"

Dr. McCoy turned off the commlink and turned to the doorway.

"You heard that right?" He asked the person on the second commlink.

"If the House of Ndogo wasn't going to fall before it sure is now and finally the House of Akan can be rid of them once and for all!" Duke Mufusa laughed.

Dr. McCoy laughed and turned off the commlink.

"I am sure you heard that too, huh?" He turned to the doorway.

"Both House Akan and House of Ndogo are fools. We will send this conversation to Prince Spock right away." Duke Hikaru emerged from the shadows.

"The House of Ndogo must surely have something against your family for you to take such measures."

"Yes, they do." Hikaru closed the door.

Dr. McCoy finished unpacking.

* * *

(Vulcan)

T'Pring waited by the commlink until Jabari contacted her with news of Nyota's death.

Her stomach kept growing, but now she was blinded by panic.

Genetic testing would be done and she wasn't sure whose child she was carrying.

Stonn's or Prince Spock's.

"Mother, I am worried. I am not sure what to do anymore." T'Pring hugged her mother who lived in the palace.

"What you have done is illogical and threatens our family." T'Dona touched her daughter's forehead.

"I know, but I love…."

"Don't whisper his name!" T'Dona shook with fear.

"Mother….."

T'Palma who overheard the entire conversation smiled and nodded to her sister. They walked away to finish their daily duties and felt the satisfaction that the royal family was falling apart.

"I am going to see Stonn and talk to him," said T'Palma as she rushed down the hall.

T'lana finished her cleaning.

* * *

(Earth)

The message was received by all the noble houses on Earth and no one could believe it.

In the House of Chekov, Duchess Natalia passed out.

In the House of Akan, Duke Mosi screamed and then burst out laughing.

In the House of Chapel, Duchess Christine stood with her mouth wide open.

In all the other houses, no one could believe the message coming from the Vulcan ambassador, Tavok.

_His supreme majesty Emperor Sarek and his son, Prince Spock, have renounce the House of Ndogo and hereby declare them traitors to the Vulcan Empire. All members of the family are to be arrested and any house hiding them will be arrested as well. _

_His majesty also declares that a new noble house will take the place of the House of Ndogo, the House of Uhura, headed by Duke Armand will rule in east Africa. As of now, there is no House of Ndogo and Jabari and his family are fugitives. _

It was a message that went around the world and the colonies several times over.

Nyota was sleep when Himiko came into the room.

"Nyota, you are a duchess!"

"What?"

"A Duchess!"

Just at the moment, she thought of her parents. What did they think and where were they?

An: Like? After the next chapter or maybe within the same chapter, I am going to spend up Nyota's pregnancy, because I want to go over what happen the night of Syon's birth. Cause that is what I am building up to.


	13. Part 13

An: Thanks to everyone commenting on this story! I am sorry that it took so long, but school is evil!

Enjoy!

(Two Days Later)

Nothing went as planned because conspiracy lingered everywhere and nearly early noble family was tainted in someway by it.

No assassin dared to touch Nyota. The Prince's pregnant teenage concubine.

The Prince's power and authority was just too powerful.

To his dismay, shortly after the prince learned of the assassination attempt Jabari and his family vanished without a trace How they were able to leave Japan was a mystery not even Hikaru could solve. Not only that, Mufusa and his sons also vanished throwing the noble houses into chaos.

Nyota's pregnancy was rapidly developing and soon Prince Spock would have a newborn son.

Hikaru sent the recorded message between Doctor McCoy and Mufusa to the Prince and wondered what would happen to Princess T'Pring, as it was she arranged the botch assassination.

Nevertheless, he had more important matters to attend to.

All the leaders of the noble houses were summoned to an important meeting, which normally occurred once a year to discuss such matters as land polices, conflicts, and other matters that needed a collective decision. However, the subject for this year's discussion was the new addition of the House of Uhura, a decision that greatly worried the other houses.

He also needed to find Jabari and get rid of the House of Ndogo once and forever. Jabari and his father knew too much about the House of Sulu and held a dark secret over the House of Sulu.

Hikaru and his family need Jabari dead.

Before the other houses knew their secret.

* * *

(Vulcan)

Stonn slept as T'Palma crept towards his cell.

Reaching her hand through the bars she touched his cheek and watched he opened his eyes.

"T'Palma what are you doing here?" Stonn asked the young girl.

T'Palma smiled. "I came to see you." Stonn could still feel the lashes, "I'm fine."

"No, your not! I know about your feelings for T'Pring. Why love a woman who is already taken? She is carrying the Prince's child!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I love you. I always wanted you ever since my father introduced us. I will give my life for you Stonn!"

"Your love is toxic T'Palma! You are nothing more than a puppet for your father!"

T'Palma huffed.

"All of us are nothing more than puppets whose strings are pulled by those more powerful than us. I warn you, your reckless behavior will spell your doom."

"I no longer care."

"Don't you realize that lusting after T'Pring will seal her fate as well? The Prince doesn't take well to completion."

"I love you Stonn, but I won't sit back as you give yourself to this woman."

Stonn chuckled, "So what? Are you going to tell daddy?"

"My father knows my feelings for you, but I only deal with the constant rejection, because we need to take down the Prince. In the end that matters to me more than your love."

"What do you want from me?"

"More caution or else we are all doom!"

T'Palma got up and walked out.

* * *

(House of Sulu)

Nyota learned from the servants and Dr. McCoy about the assassin attempt and it was unnerving to know that Princess T'Pring was behind it all.

Also, because she was going to live in the palace after she gave birth.

Hikaru will not be with her and so she would be at the mercy of a jealous woman.

"Alright kid it seems as though the child is doing fine and you will be ready to pop at any moment!"

Nyota said nothing.

"What's the matter?" Dr. McCoy asked. He realized it was dumb question, but it was only to make conversation.

A tear rolled down Nyota's cheek.

"I wished I could have the child and just give it to the Prince. I want my life to go back to normal without all the drama."

"Your life will never be the same again, Nyota. No human male will want you as a wife and already people talk behind your back. All the noble houses are gathering to discuss the current events and they think you are poison."

"Poison?"

"I don't want to be mean, but let's be blunt. You slept with the Prince in an attempt to raise your family status, informed the Prince about the House of Ndogo, which has sealed their faiths, and now your family are nobles. People are worried that is was planned from the start."

Nyota felt the furry rise up within her. How he say those things? She was raped and surely didn't want to be carrying the child of the Prince.

"You know nothing! Get Out!" Nyota screamed.

Dr. McCoy nodded his head and left.

* * *

(A day later- Earth)

"I refuse to acknowledge the House of Uhura!" Shouted one Duke.

"Just a few a months ago this family served under the House of Ndogo and now they will sit at our table as equals. This isn't fair!" Snapped another.

Hikaru sat there as members from all the noble houses voiced their concerns over the House of Uhura.

"The House of Uhura will have one significant advantage over us; they will have a blood relative of the Vulcan royal family. It will cement their power in the way that cannot be challenged!" Said another.

Hikaru thought it was finally time to speak up, "This conversation is headed nowhere! The Prince doesn't have to ask for permission to do what he wants nor does he care about how you all feel about it."

"Of course you will say that Hikaru! Everyone knows that your family will benefit from assisting Nyota give birth to the prince. It is the only reason you care!"

Hikaru stood and left the conference. It was indeed pointless to keep arguing.

Nyota and her family where now apart of the nobility.

* * *

(Vulcan)

Spock received the information from Hikaru and so he knew about T'Pring.

The only problem was he didn't know what to do with her.

T'Pring's family was influential and on top of that, she was carrying his child.

Or was it?

Spock wasn't a fool, he knew that Stonn had feelings for his wife, but he wasn't sure if he had acted on those feelings.

He would have to make a decision.

Conspiracy lingered and Spock knew something else.

Stonn was working for Sybok.

But he decided to wait and let all the pieces fall into place.

He would act but not now.

* * *

"I want to tell you want happen that night Nyota, but I am scared of what it might mean." Hikaru stood in my doorway.

His body shook and I knew he was hiding something terrible.

We had recently come from the gardens.

"Please tell me." I asked.

"Your family isn't the only ones with an imitate connection to the Vulcan royal family." Hikaru stammered.

I saw fear in his eyes and took a deep breath.

I knew that the House of Ndogo and House of Akan were assassinated.

I knew T'Pring was broken after the Prince brought me to the palace.

However, I had no ideal of the political firestorm that erupted the night of Syon's birth.

An: Like? I know it's short, but the next chapter is Syon's birth. Much longer and more detailed.


	14. Part 14

An: Thanks to everyone motivating me to finish this story and I am sorry that I was so late, but school and work comes first.

"The assassination attempt has failed!" T'Pring covered her mouth to avoid screaming. It was full day after she learned of it that her servants informed her of the faiths of Jabari and his family.

Hikaru through his desperate attempts at protecting his family's secret found Jabari.

Jabari and his family had fled Earth was now hiding near the moon Titian. It was an interesting place to hide as it was somewhat remote from the everyday business of the Federation and Hikaru had discovered that T'Pring had arranged to send Jabari even further out into the nearby Gallus System.

Hikaru secretly delivered the news to T'Pring as a tease via a comlink that Prince Spock wasn't aware of or at least that was what she thought.

"I am a dead woman!" T'Pring screamed as she heard the footsteps coming closer to her door. Prince Spock was furious.

He knew about the assassination attempt.

He knew about her relationship with Stonn.

And he was pissed.

It wasn't so much T'Pring's hate for Nyota that upset him, it was that she went behind his back after he extended protection and tried to kill Nyota and his unborn son. Did she fear that her own son would be replaced? If so, she was sorely misguided, as any children he had with Nyota would never be selected to succeed to the throne.

T'Pring was a woman scorned. Pure and simple.

The doors were kicked in and Prince Spock's guards barged in, leaving T'Pring with no place to go.

"Princess T'Pring, by order of Prince Spock you are hereby under arrest for the assassination attempt of Nyota Uhura."

T'Pring spat, "I am being arrested for trying to kill a human!"

"Conspiracy against his highness is more like it." One of the guards answered back.

Prince Spock walked into the room and stared at his wife with discontent.

"You leave me with no choice; Nyota is carrying a member of the royal family within her. Your assassination attempt is seen as an murder attempt against royal family."

He spoke calmly which only upset her more.

"How dare you speak to me! Why her! She is nothing but a human! My family will never allow this treatment for the sake of your human whore!"

Spock pitied his wife who was force to marry him. He didn't love it but he did understand. Nevertheless, she committed a crime and would have to punish.

"Take her away." He demanded.

T'Pring shouted and kicked, as she was drag to the cell.

A servant walked up to the Prince.

"Prince Spock we have received a message from Duchess Himiko." The servant handed the receiver into Spock's hand.

Spock read it and then his eyes widen.

"Nyota has gone into labor."

* * *

"You were slightly premature, Syon." Nyota looked at her son.

T'Rina and Tarek exchanged glances.

"Humans have such primitive technology if you were on Vulcan it would not have happened." T'Rina remarked.

Nyota shook her head, "I am human carrying a Vulcan child, it would have happen anywhere."

"So I am guessing a lot happened the night of birth?" Syon asked.

Nyota smiled, "If I thought that things changed the night your father took me, I was in for a wild ride."

Her children seemed confused by the expression.

"I mean so much happened it was a little much."

T'Rina loved the suspense of the story, "Tell us."

* * *

"Hikaru, damnit let me out of here!" Jabari spat and kicked at the cell.

They were on Hikaru's family ship and entering Earth's atmosphere, Hikaru loved the expression on Jabari's face as he screamed and complained.

"Don't you realize that we were working with the Romulans to free humanity from Vulcan's death grip," Jabari kicked some more, "Why can't you see that? Or have you forgotten your family's secret!"

Hikaru wanted to kill Jabari but knew he would get his chance and soon.

"That disk Nyota gave to the prince implicated our family; it was a set up from the House Akan! It also implicates Prince Sybok!" Jabari pleaded some more.

"Why should I care? My only reason was to protect Nyota!"

"Like hell it was! I know what your family did during the invasion, just like I know the Prince Spock's secret."

The last part caught Hikaru's attention.

"I see that you are listening to me now!"

"What is his secret?"

Jabari straighten up, "You remember hearing about the 'civil war' that took place on Vulcan around the time the Prince was a child?"

"Yes."

"Well it wasn't exactly a civil war and surely wasn't led by Prince Sybok who was only a child."

Hikaru wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this.

"Prince Sybok's mother and her family led a rebellion against the Emperor when she learned that he was going to give the throne to Spock. It was jealous that nearly threw the empire into chaos and destruction."

"Why would Prince Spock's mother care so much? Both men are her sons."

Jabari smiled and shook his head furiously, "You are not reading between the lines Hikaru they have different mothers and each of their mothers are of a different species."

"What?"

"Prince Spock's mother was a human woman named Amanda who Prince Sybok's mother killed in jealousy much like T'Pring and Nyota. The Emperor has covered it up so that Spock's claim to the throne won't be challenged."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we can work together on bringing down the Empire, Hikaru! Think of what will happen if the noble houses of Vulcan find out that Spock is an illegitimate half-breed?"

"That was why you were working with Sybok?"

Jabari laughed, "Yes, he wants revenge so badly that he can't see past it. But I know he doesn't have the ability to rule as he is too impulsive."

"Plans within plans."

"Always."

Hikaru knew with this piece of information he had two options, one keep it to himself as it was dangerous and the Prince might just kill him for knowing it or join in with Jabari and the Romulans and inject chaos into the system.

Jabari was a clever man, but Hikaru knew Jabari was behind trying to send an assassin to kill Nyota.

He also knew that Spock wanted his family dead.

It was a tough decision to make.

"I think there is something that you should know."

"Yes?" Jabari asked.

"My mother has informed me that Nyota has gone into labor."

* * *

(House of Sulu)

Duchess Himiko despite her noble status had experience delivering children expect this child was a hybrid and she had no choice but step aside and let Doctor McCoy help Nyota.

"This is going to be a rough ride." Doctor McCoy administered Nyota medication to help relieve the pain.

"I must ensure that this child lives!" Duchess Himiko screamed.

Doctor McCoy rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I will make sure the Prince knows of your contribution to the safe arrival of the newest member of the royal family."

Nyota wasn't ready to deliver just yet but It ripping the child out herself.

"It hurts!" Nyota wailed and Himiko placed a cold towel on her forehead.

"Hikaru is on his way." She whispered.

"Duchess Himiko, Duke Hikaru is calling you." A servant appeared in the front door.

Himiko rushed out leaving Nyota with Doctor McCoy.

Leaning in very carefully McCoy whispered into Nyota's ear, "Listen to me kid, the Prince has ordered me to send you a ship just as soon as you give birth. I know you think that the House of Sulu is looking after your best interests but they are not. Maybe Hikaru but that poor bastard's mother is a manipulative bitch. Be careful not to get ensnared in her trap."

"What?" Nyota was half dazed.

" There was an assassination attempt on your life a few days ago and as such, I had no choice but to induce your pregnancy earlier than expected. This wasn't my choice but Himiko's who need to ensure that you give birth to a live child."

"Someone was trying to kill me?"

"Yes, it was T'Pring and tried to use Jabari to do it through me. I was sent as a spy from Prince Spock to protect you."

"Why?"

Doctor McCoy felt sorry for the young girl.

"To bring down two very evil noble houses so that one can remain, House of Sulu."

"Sulu?" Nyota doze off again.

"Yes, a lot is going to happen in the next few hours, but I promise you that I will make sure nothing happens to you or the child."

And with that Nyota still in a lot of pain fell asleep.

* * *

"Jabari has informed me of a great many things mother." Hikaru knew not to reveal too much.

"What?"

"I already knew that the House Akan was involved and now have the proof do so. I also learned that Sybok was a part of it as well."

"Sybok? I thought he was dead."

"No he is not and he is planning a takeover of the throne and Jabari informed me of something else."

"Speak quickly Hikaru, Nyota is in labor!"

"Sybok has several spies working for him; a Vulcan named Stonn, and his two daughters T'Palma and T'luna who serve as servants for T'Pring."

"What does he want?"

"Both houses, Sybok and the Romulans were working to over throw the Empire and I think that we should help them. The Vulcans have enslaved us for too long don't you think?"

Himiko shook her head, "No, they haven't and we are not going to fall along with Jabari! The Vulcans have been good to us ever since our ancestors helped the Emperor invade and take over! We served as spies to gather evidence against the human rebellions and as a result became nobles."

Hikaru lowered his head, "We betrayed our people and for what, this so called power?"

"I don't have time to aruge the merits of betrayal and survival with a young boy! You are to come to Earth and to me. Once Nyota gives birth, we are going to take her to Vulcan and get what is coming to us!"

Before Hikaru could say anything the screen went blank.

Himiko did not broadcast that Nyota was in labor for it was still too dangerous. The House Akan was still very active and risking Nyota would mean risking her own life.

Himiko had come too far to allow her moral upright son to destroy it.

She would make sure that he saw reason whether he liked it or not.

* * *

(Solaris Prime)

T'Palma once she learned of Nyota' s labor quickly contacted her father.

"I am not sure how I feel about this!" Sybok lowered his head.

"You should be upset! Nyota is the reason why Prince Spock knows of our plans."

"He doesn't know about you or your sister and I would like to keep it that way."

"T'Pring was arrested today for trying to kill Nyota, and Stonn is still in jail." T'Palma added.

Sybok was worried he had just learned that Jabari was captured by Hikaru, a little brat from that no good House Sulu.

"Jabari has been captured which means he will tell the Prince everything if it means saving his own life. T'Palma I am going to have to bring you and your sister out! You must flee the palace!"

"But father, this plan can still work! T'Pring is pregnant and she isn't sure who the father is! There will be the usual testing done, we know Spock's secret and there are several noble houses just wanting to overthrow the royal family. And the Emperor isn't happy about Nyota's child coming to live on Vulcan. Let me do my job!"

"T'Palma.."

"Just sent T'lana home, but I am going to say to ensure that this is done right! We won't get caught!"

T'Palma turned off the commlink.

* * *

(House Akan)

"We must flee, father! Hikaru has captured Jabari and he will talk." Duke Natal stammered.

"Jabari is a worm and will do whatever he has too to ensure nothing happens to him!" Duke Mosi agreed.

"Doctor McCoy hasn't killed her that means he is in league with House Sulu and the royal family!" Duke Natal stood up and was to head out and organize the family.

When there was an explosion.

And another.

And another.

Almost half the estate was gone and when the three men who had been knocked down by debris managed to get up. Duke Natal screamed and bumped into his elderly father.

Duke Mosi was stunned as he saw the bodies of his wives, children, nieces, nephews and servants scattered like puzzle pieces all over the destroyed estate.

All three men looked up to see a small army of aircrafts hovering over them.

"BY ORDER OF THE PARLIAMENT OF THE NOBLE HOUSES IN COOPERATION WITH THE VULCAN ROYAL FAMILY, ALL HOUSE OF AKAN MEMBERS ARE HEREBY ARRESTED FOR TREASON!"

Duke Mosi knew the voice speaking to them. "Duchess Himiko, that little bitch!"

An: I hope everyone liked. Now that I have graduated from college, I can devote more time to finishing the story, I promise Syon's birth is coming up but I needed this chapter to fill some plot holes. Please read and review.


	15. Part 15

An: I know it's been A LONG TIME since I touched this story, but I think I owe it everyone to finish it. I apologize.

**(House of Sulu)**

"Push, Nyota! The head is crowning!" Bones reached in to help Nyota deliver the badly, she had been in labor for hours and the pain was unbearable.

Sadly, Bones could not use any medicines to help Nyota, as Vulcan infants are deadly sensitive to human medication.

So Nyota had to give birth to a half-alien child, the old fashion way.

Nyota screamed and prayed to the ancestors for help.

"Nyota, you have to push one more time! One more time Nyota!"

The baby's head was in the canal and so Bones was able to grip and pull, but not without help from Nyota.

"Push!"

"I AM PUSHING!" Nyota screamed back.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the baby slid out, slimly and screaming. The shrieking high-pitched sounds of Vulcan infants were annoying as well as deafening, but Nyota didn't care, she was finally free of the pain.

"It's a prince. Another member of the royal family." Bones placed the baby in Nyota's arms and turned to the commlink.

The birth of the child cemented the House of Uhura forever linking them to the Vulcan royal family.

* * *

**(House of Uhura)**

"I hope someday to find forgiveness," Hikaru leaned in next to me.

We were inside my parent's estate, it was late, and Hikaru had finally told me the truth about what happen to Jabari and his family.

"My mother was a ruthless woman who desired power among other things and she expected my loyalty. For years, I gave it to her without question; now that she is old and dying, she no longer has the power anymore." Hikaru glanced over at Syon and Nassir playing a game of tag and I knew he was thinking of us as children.

I looked at Hikaru, "It has been years since that night and I still think of the birth and everything that came after it."

Hikaru sighed, "So tomorrow you are headed to San Francisco, to Starfleet?"

I knew what he was thinking, "Yes, I must do this for Spock. Or should I say, Emperor Spock."

"Starfleet….what a joke." Hikaru blurted out.

I was going to say something until a servant interrupted.

"Excuse my lady, but there is a message sent from the Emperor."

I read the message and gasped, "The Emperor is going to meet me in San Francisco!"

Hikaru lowered his eyes, "Well once again, I will help seeing you two reunited."

* * *

**(House of Sulu)**

"Nyota has given birth to a male. I want her sent to me right away!" Spock demanded to Himiko via a commlink.

Himiko lowered her head, "I have arrested the House of Akan and will send them on Hikaru's ship along with Jabari."

"You have done well, Duchess. I will increase the House of Sulu's possessions."

Himiko turned off the link and turned to her son.

Hikaru hated this, "Jabari is right, the Vulcans are masters of divide and conquer."

"So are humans."

"Humans are dogs, fighting for scraps the Vulcans leave for us. How can we ever rule ourselves again if we are constantly fighting among each other for nothing?"

Himiko shook her head.

"We have always been traitors, son. Why change now?"

Hikaru allowed his mother's words to sink in.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying I dreamed of freedom too, but once I saw it wasn't a reality, I decided that it is better to be on the right side of the devil than in his path."

Hikaru eyes widen, "Are you saying you worked with both houses in this rebellion…"

Himiko nodded her head, "Yes, and once I saw the Vulcan's grip on galaxy was too strong, I switch sides. The interests of the House of Sulu must always take first priority."

"Mother…"

"Stop whining! What would we have done if we defeated the Vulcans? What? Now take Nyota, her baby, Jabari and the others to Vulcan and secure this family's position."

Hikaru said nothing.

Stonn heard the news from T'Palma who visited his cell.

"It's a boy and he will be here soon."

Stonn kept his back towards her, "What of T'Pring?"

"You should be worried about Jabari. Hikaru has captured him and is going to bring him here. My father wants me to leave like my sister, but I love you."

Stonn turned around.

"Jabari has been captured?"

Stonn was still in his cell.

T'Palma nodded her head.

"Yes, and when he get here it's all over, but I think that I might be able to salvage this."

Stonn began to sweat, "T'Pring?"

"She has been arrested but her family is powerful and won't allow it for long."

"T'Palma please arrange a time for me to meet with T'Pring, I need to talk to her."

T'Palma rolled her eyes, "What for? I love you. She is going to abandon you especially if it means saving her own life."

Stonn refused to believe her words, T'Pring loved him and he loved her. She would never abandon him for nothing in the world.

**(Vulcan)**

Prince Spock didn't know what to think anymore. His wife blinded by jealousy, ambition and love declared war on him and his father kept a damaging secret from him.

T'Pring's body lay on the ground by his feet; he had the guard beat her savagely despite her pregnancy.

"I want to know what happened. I want to know everything T'Pring!" Spock demanded. "Or so help me; I will beat this child right out of you!" His human side slowly crept into his voice.

T'Pring closed her eyes.

Spock motioned to the guard to hit her again until she screamed.

T'Pring loved Stonn very much but Spock had complete control over her life and those of her family.

She had to think of her family. She had to think of the child she was carrying.

Was Stonn worth the death of family or her child?

"T'Pring, I am waiting for an answer." Spock's voice was cold and harsh.

T'Pring struggled to sit up off the floor and fight back the tears and anger at betraying Stonn.

"Stonn…." T'Pring spoke.

**(Palace) **

Nyota rested in the bed smiling faintly as she remembered T'Pring's betrayal of Stonn and the fallout that followed.

"Mother, your life in the words of humans had so much 'drama'." Tarek patted Nyota's forehead with a wet towel.

"Yes, indeed. T'Pring's betrayal of Stonn was both a blessing and sad at the same time. She acted out of desperation, however, she knew she had to save herself when it was all said and done. I always pitted her for that."

Nyota looked to the ceiling and remembered the transport that brought her to Vulcan.

**(House of Sulu-Japan-Earth) **

The transport was ready; Doctor McCoy was going to accompany Nyota to Vulcan to ensure her safety.

Feeling better, Nyota held her infant son in her arms as she bid farewell to the House of Sulu servants who provided for her.

Nyota wasn't sure if Duchess Himiko knew about the transport because Doctor McCoy seemed to be in such a rush to get her off-world.

However, Duchess Himiko discovered the transport.

"Doctor McCoy, please transport this woman safe and sound to Vulcan. And give her this to give to the Prince." Himiko handed McCoy a blanket with the House of Sulu's seal. Again, Himiko wanted to make sure she received the credit for Nyota's safety.

Ignoring her, McCoy took the blanket, closed the door to the transport, and prepared to leave.

Nyota hated not being able to see her family or not even knowing what would become of them. However, she understood once she went to Vulcan she could pled with Spock to help her.

Thinking of Vulcan made her think of T'Pring.

**(Solaris Prime) **

"Father we have a serious problem," T'Palma spoke to her father.

"What else is new?"

T'Palma hesitated, "T'Pring has betrayed Stonn. She has told Prince Spock everything!"

Sybok said nothing as T'Palma went on, "He is going to kill us all! Nyota is on a transport here and now T'Pring has fallen she can't be touched. It's over!"

Again, Sybok said nothing.

Stonn will reveal information in an attempt to save himself meaning his daughters will be captured and put to death.

Sybok could do nothing about it.

T'Palma sensed this, "Don't worry about us father. I understand what must be done."

She ended the commlink and Sybok sat there staring at a shadowy figure in the darkness.

"We have failed," the voice from the darkness, echoed throughout the room.

An- I hope you like it. I know it's been a long a time coming and I had mixed feelings about continuing it, as I am super busy. However, I am going to make an effort to finish off this story. Read and Review!


	16. Part 16

**An: I know I have been touch and go with this story but since recently becoming inspired to do a sequel which will explore Syon's rise to power. I felt I needed to finish this first.**

**Vulcan**

Nyota had been delivered to the palace with her child safely.

Himiko was pleased but Hiraku was heartbroken.

He was going to miss his friend.

But worked had to be done.

His mother, a very ambitious woman made sure to drag her son into her plots and Hiraku had no choice but to protect both her and his family.

Nyota was gone; he was never going to see her again.

The future is now.

Determine to keep his family's favorable position with the imperial family, Hiraku under orders from his mother had Jabari, and his family executed.

When news of the execution reached Sybok, he knew he had no choice but to disappear. The plan to take over the empire failed….for now.

He abandon his two daughters to the terrible faith that awaited them and sought protection deep in the darkness of space. Away from the grip of the empire, Prince Sybok would carefully work on another plot to seek control of the empire.

Stonn upon learning the news of the execution as well as T'Pring's betrayal of his love and trust knew what he had to do. If T'Pring's could betray him then what was the point of living? What was the point of anything?

Everything he had done was for her. This beautiful and sad woman he loved so much.

However, Stonn knew and understood the pressure T'Pring herself was under. Prince Spock had threatened to kill her entire family for her actions, a powerful family at that, which could have resulted in another bloody civil war.

Simply put, Prince Spock won.

Still he would not let Prince Spock have the final say on how he was to die.

Stonn would not let Prince Spock take both T'Pring and his life.

No.

Stonn with the last bit of strength he had left took his own life.

* * *

**Earth**

"We have come from servants to now a noble house!" Armand sat at the table as servant poured his glass of wine after wine.

"Yes, we are." Anira nodded her head softly.

Armand swallowed his wine, "And we have to thank our whore of a daughter for providing it for us!"

Anira started crying, "Armand don't!"

Enraged, Armand threw down the glass shattering it into a million pieces, "The House of Ndogo has been executed!"

Anira cried harder.

"Himiko has killed a proud African noble house! All that woman cares about is power!" Armand stood up and stomped his foot into the ground.

"We must now do the same. We have to keep the power we have been given." Anira interrupted Armand's tantrum.

"Nyota has given birth to a son. We won't be in any trouble."

Anira shook her head, "I am not worried about that. How are we going to continue the House of Uhura without a son?"

Standing up she walked over to Armand, took his handhand, and placed it on her stomach, "I am pregnant with your heir."

Armand stepped back. Anira was right. They now had everything, wealth, power and the ability to use it all to advance their own family. As much as he hated to admit it, Nyota's relationship with the prince had put them on the ultimate path to power and the House of Uhura needed a son.

Leaning in, Armand kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Let's name him Nassir." He spoke softly.

* * *

**Palace**

Nyota's condition was getting worst and she found it difficult to continue talking. Nevertheless, she felt compelled to tell the story, fearing that if she didn't she wouldn't be allowed to die.

"Mother, I think you should rest." T'Rina patted her mother's forehead with another wet cloth.

Nyota ignored her daughter's suggestion, "I often think back to the past and wonder what I could have done differently to prevent so much tragedy. But now I realize that most of it wasn't my fault. I was just a girl caught up in a big world, in the scheme of things much bigger than myself."

Suddenly T'Rina and the others stood up.

Emperor Spock had entered the room.

The face on the Emperor made it clear he wanted everyone out. He wanted Nyota to himself.

As her children and grandchildren left she called to Syon.

Syon walked towards his mother's deathbed and leaned in.

As he listened to his mother's voice for the last time, her words sent chills down his spine, "Great and terrible things await you my son."

Standing up Syon bowed to his father and left the room.

Emperor Spock moved in closer to Nyota.

"Nyota, I am going to miss you."

* * *

**House of Uhura**

Nyota managed to make peace with her parents and while there will still always be a distance, at least she no longer felt as though they hated her.

She managed to make them see and understand how they too benefited by the terrible things done to her and how hurt she felt when they rejected her.

Taking Syon by the hand she bid farewell to her family as Hiraku prepared the transport to take her San Francisco.

Nyota said goodbye to her little brother Nassir. Little did she know of the role Nassir and the House of Uhura would play in the years after her death. Boarding the shuttle, Syon looked at his mother's human family and began to feel a feeling he had never felt before.

Disgust for his human family.

Syon was pleased to be seeing his father and getting off this world.

* * *

**Vulcan**

Nyota found it harder to breathe and Emperor Spock tried to help her pain through mental therapy but managed to dull the pain for a short time.

Nyota, the woman Emperor Spock loved for nearly eight decades was dying and all the technology in the empire could do nothing to change it.

"Syon, what did you say to him?" Emperor Spock asked.

"I told him what he needed to know."

Emperor Spock looked puzzled, "Why now?"

"I told my children what they needed to know. About how I got here, how they got here, about the pain, the lost, the betrayal because they need to know."

Nyota loved Emperor Spock about as much as she hated him. She could not die without her own children understanding both her and the choices that led her here.

"Thanks to you, I am dying away from where I began. I am dying in a land just as strange and alien to me as it was the first day I came here."

Moving away when the emperor reached out to touch her, she snorted, "And besides Syon must know the past to prepare for the future."

Emperor Spock nodded his head, "Indeed he does. I imagine that my brother Sybok is somewhere in the depths of the galaxy planning his next attack, but only this time without the help of anyone close to our family."

Nyota shuddered as she remembered when Spock had the House of Sulu execute the House of Akan shortly after disposing of Jabari and his family.

Dark times and even darker times ahead.

Nyota would of course not live to see what lay in store for the royal family or the empire. She worried about her children especially Syon who had a thirst and ambition for power.

Nyota was no fool; she could see how much Syon hated his human ancestry, his brotherbrother, and his position in the family. Since he was a child, Syon had developed a plan which would go a long way to ensure his siblings, nieces and nephews rise to power within the family.

Syon, was well on his way to fulfilling his destiny as the harbinger of death.

* * *

**Earth**

The shuttle arrived in San Francisco.

I could see my Vulcan servants awaiting my arrival with great patience.

I glanced at Hiraku who gave me a depressed look.

Syon waited seeing his father with great eagerness and had no desire to be around me any longer.

I knew I would never see Hiraku again once the doors to the shuttle open, my Vulcan servants would take me to the prince, and back to the alien world where I will spend the rest of my life.

Suddenly, Hiraku kissed me passionately and I found myself kissing him back. We kissed in a frenzied rush savoring our last moments together.

Hiraku pulled away from me out of fear of Syon seeing us, but I pulled him back in and kissed until I heard the sound of the shuttle doors opening.

There stood Prince Spock and his oldest son with T'Pring.

Syon walked out unaware of what happened and greeted his father and half brother.

I never looked back at Hiraku, but I could feel his hand brushing against mind as if he wanted to grab me and take me away.

Part of me wanted him to, but another part was devoted to my son and to my prince.

The old Nyota was gone.

Too much depended on my faithfulness to my prince.

Walking out of the shuttle, I felt the coolness of Hiraku's hand for the last time, walked towards the Prince, and bowed before him.

"Greetings Lady Nyota," the Prince greeted me.

"Greetings you highness."

"I trust your visit to your family went well?"

Suppressing the urge to cry, I simply responded, "Yes, it did."

The Prince walked past me and spoke softly to Hiraku words I did not understand.

Hiraku took his leave without saying anything me, boarded the shuttle and left.

I never saw him again.

* * *

**Vulcan-The Palace **

"She is dead." Emperor Spock informed his children. "Nyota is dead."

T'Rina shifted and Tavek found his emotions coming dangerously close to the surface.

Syon, stoic as ever, face betrayed no emotion as the servants became to prepare Nyota's body for the funeral.

Nassir, her brother, and his family wanted Nyota to be buried on earth but Emperor Spock refused.

Nyota belonged to him.

She would be buried on Vulcan.

As everyone left the small room, Syon turned to face his mother's body.

"Goodbye mother."

The last human connection he would ever have died with his mother.

A distant part of him felt…sadness.

**An: This is the final chapter but I am following it up with an epilogue to tie up the loose ends. Look out for the sequel!**


	17. Epilogue

**House of Uhura**

"I am sorry that the Emperor wouldn't allow you sister to be buried on Earth but we should have known this would happen." Assata kneeled before her grandfather Nassir.

Nassir, now an old man closed his eyes, "I am sick of these people. The Vulcans have no right."

Assata a beautiful woman of seventeen squeezed her grandfather's hand, "Aunt Nyota lived most of her life on Vulcan. In many ways she no longer belonged to this world."

Nassir who had ruled the House of Uhura for decades following his father's death could feel his age working against him as well as the other noble houses.

The House of Sulu had contacted him at least several times to learn of his decision.

Would he or would he not join their cause?

"Assata, I am an old man and I am sick of these games the Vulcans play with us. The House of Sulu wants us to join, they want you to marry Hiraku's grandson."

Assata shook her head, "They just want the power we have."

Nassir looked at his granddaughter, "Don't worry, we are protected by the Vulcans. Remember they are a part of our family."

"Do you want me to go to Vulcan?"

Nassir didn't say a word.

"Grandfather?"

"We don't have a choice."

* * *

**Romulus **

"Sybok leaned against the balcony overlooking the capital, "I might be able to convince the noble houses on Earth to join my cause if I promise their freedom."

"The Vulcan royal family is related to the House of Uhura, which has given them unimaginable power and control, but also have made them enemies. The other houses hate them. We can exploit this."

"That is exactly what I plan to do."

* * *

**Vulcan-The Palace**

Nyota, the human woman who brought me into this world is now dead and with her death I am free from the stigma that comes with having her for my mother.

I don't hate my mother. I never hated her.

I just never knew how to love my mother.

My siblings never understood why I sought to distance myself from her as we were growing up, but then again, they didn't know much about our relationship to begin with.

We were both reflections of the pain we unintentionally inflicted on each other.

To my mother, I was the living breathing personification of the pain, shame, and loss at having her innocence taken from her by my father and the world she was born into.

My mother once told me that the 'beauty' of humans was their compassion and empathy for others, but how could that be? The humans fight among eat other like dogs and for what? The Vulcans would never accept them as equals. The human blood flowing in my veins did nothing more than to hold me back.

I watch with bitterness as my older half-brother reaps the glory of his accidental birthright. But for now, I will wait in the shadows until the time comes for me to make my move.

My mother's last words to me are true. I can sense the war coming on the horizon.

Lines will be drawn, and sides chosen.

If I am to become emperor, I must get closer to my half-brother and make him gain my trust.

Right now the common enemy is our uncle Sybok.

For now, I will sit on the sidelines as I watch my older half-brother reap the glory of his accidental birthright.

I make this vow to myself.

I will not let the empire fall into chaos.

I will let my brother get comfortable with the idea of becoming Emperor; a comfortable Vulcan is a Vulcan who will let his guard down.

I will not let my human blood hold me back. I disown my human ancestry.

I am Prince Syon, the son of Emperor Spock, descant of a great and powerful Vulcan family.

I am Vulcan.

And I will be Emperor.

**An: Well that is it for this story. I will expanding it in the sequel which will deal with the threat from Sybok, the rise of Syon to power and the conflict with the noble houses on Earth. I am very glad that I got to finished this story, it had been on my mind for a long time! **


End file.
